One Must Always Expect the Unexpected
by The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom
Summary: I'M BACK! Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslans camp.But there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. SusanOreius.I suck at summeries really, please just give it a chance.
1. What Proximity Does

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslans camp.But there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did imagine the royalties.

**Author's Note: **Ok, I don't believe this type of story has ever been done before. I was just sitting there one day and I thought hmmm… Susan and Oreius would be a cute pairing. If you have any ideas let me know, and perhaps I will work them into the story. Don't knock the pairing until you've read the whole story, that's what I've always learned.

**What Proximity Does**

Queen Susan hurried down one of the long marble hallways of Cair Paravel, her legs moved just rapidly

enough not to be seen as improper. After a few moments she spotted the person she had been searching

out, her heart fluttered slightly at seeing him, as he walked, his four sturdy legs moved beneath his large

form. His muscles pulsed below his brown fur and skin, he was an ideal example of male authority and

vigor. The gentle queen had never seen him tired, or prepared to give in, it was one of the main reasons

the Narnian army was considered the greatest in the world.

"General" she called out to the massive beast and watched as his firm body came to a stop, his human

torso turning towards her. He was covered in the same style of leather tunic he wore every day when not

on the battle field, or entertaining heads of state, and diplomats from far off lands. His two swords hung

loosely at his side.

"My queen, you wish to speak to me?" His voice was calm, not showing the fierce battle going on

between his eyes, the very same battle that occurred every time he heard the tender queens voice.

"Yes, my brother informed me that you are to lead a group of men to the Trigan Islands." Oreius lifted his

head, looking at the young monarch as she came to stop beside his form. He allowed his eyes to

momentarily slid over her lithe form. She was tall at 5'11 although he still loomed above her. Long brown

hair curled lightly over her shoulders, she wore a crimson spaghetti strap two piece dress with a trumpet

skirt made of fine silks. Oreius softly bowed his head to the queen.

"Yes, the High King and I spoke about perhaps creating an alliance with the islands, they are a good

supplier of tropical fruit, not available to us here in your luxurious kingdom."

"Of course, I understand that the islands.." she cut off her sentence as several teenage servants came

around the corner giggling like little girls when they saw the sturdy general. She unconsciously laid her

hand softly upon the generals powerful equestrian back, almost possessively, although only for a split

second.

"Perhaps we could take this into my study General Oreius, it's not far as you know and we would be

uninterrupted." The General could only nod, running the queens word over in his head, and the second

meaning it could've contained had she meant it that way. He forced his body to calm down, as tainted

thoughts of the queens entered his head. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself, and he slowly began to

follow his queen up a set of stairs towards her large study. He felt his stomach tighten as he thought about

what the sovereign would think if she knew of his thoughts, as his eyes watched her back move gracefully

up the stairs and down a corridor.

* * *

In front of Oreuis, Susan was trying to keep her breath steady after hearing the servants hold back laughter

at her comment. She could just kick herself, how could she make such a comment to the large centaur.

Her mind began to drift to what her remark could mean, and what it would be like to feel the generals

strong body gripping tightly at her own. It was in the next moment she found out part of her inner

monologue. She was not paying attention to how she was walking, as the slim heel of her three inch high

crimson tie up shoes slipped on the white marble floor. In a moment Oreius realized what was happening,

and dove to catch the queen in his well-developed arms. Her body twisted around in surprise so she was

facing him. His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest, as her hair came up near his face, he could feel

her breath on his neck, and her two thin legs slid around his left fore leg, the warm V like center pressing

against the sensitive point where man met beast, her breast were pushed tightly against his chest, causing

him to give a slight gasp of pleasure and surprise. Reluctantly he placed the queen back on the ground,

and stood up to his full height still trying to quell his inner bodies argument. Susan moaned softly at the

lose of the contact from the generals body. She stared at him for a moment her now glassy eyes searching

for something. For a moment she thought she saw what she was looking for before his eyes once again

showed the same look as always. Susan licked her lips and stared into the centaurs face high above her.

Meanwhile, Oreius considered kissing the queen albeit for just a moment, before he was able to come to

his senses. As he did so, he dropped his hands back to the hilts of his swords, that laid at his side, and

chose a more verbal approach.

"Are you alright my queen?" Susan's breath caught once more in her throat at hearing the words my

queen, she wondered momentarily what it would be like to truly belong to the centaur before her, how

he would feel with his long arms wrapped around her slender form, laying in bed.

"Of course General, these heels are just so difficult to walk in. It does not help that I sometimes forget

that I am walking on slippery marble. Thank you for your help." The centaur nodded once more at her.

"I do know the trials that small hooves can give one on these floors, more then one of my soldiers I have

seen slid across the ground." Susan felt herself smile at realizing what he had meant, giving him another

brief look, she continued down the short hallway to her study.

* * *

Once inside Susan moved to sit on her couch, rather then the chair behind her large mahogany desk. She

quietly asked the centaur if he wanted a drink, politely he declined. Oreius was having trouble keeping his

wits about him, normally it was the simplest thing for him to do, and he had spent years doing so, playing

the strong, silent character. Standing in the queens private study, though he found it was difficult for him

to pay attention to what was actually going on rather then the fantasies that kept running through his

head. Unbeknownst to him Susan was having just as much trouble as the chief officer of her realm

"Now, as I was saying, I understand that the islands are quite the tropical paradise." Oreius glanced out at

the queens balcony for a moment, getting his thoughts straight.

"It is my understanding, your majesty, they are one of the most beautiful, and colorful places in the

world." Susan leaned back and took a deep breath.

"I wish to accompany your delegation, General. I have never seen a tropical climate and feel that it would

be a great asset for at least one of my family to have visited what is to hopefully become a dear friend."

Oreius found himself for the first time in many years speechless. He stared at the queen, feeling lost. For

Queen Susan to attend, the conference that was planned it would mean having her at his side for nearly

three straight months. As far as Oreius knew none of the other monarchs including High King Peter

planned on attending the meeting with the leaders of Trigan. He had never been on a trip alone with

Queen Susan, without the accompaniment of one of the other monarchs, Tumnus, or the Beavers. His

thoughts quickly turned however to the possibility that he would not have to leave the women he secretly

dreamed of at Cair Paravel. He often longed not to leave the queen, even if it meant being forced to be in

very close proximity with the elegant ruler. He came to the conclusion exceedingly quickly that it would

be a sweet torture, one he would very much be willing to endure. Although only for one of his

sovereigns, of course.

"Your majesty it will be a very long voyage. However if you wish to join us, that is your right. I will

welcome your help with this assignment." He bowed his head down, hiding a smile at the impossible

thoughts running through his head. Susan stood, and walked with the general towards the door.

" In that case then, I will see you this evening at dinner my general, you must dine with us, it will give

you a less formal chance to assure my brothers of my safety. I know they will be worried, I have never

gone on one of these trips alone. Well, I wont be alone I'll be with you and the rest of the delegation, but

none the less." She took a breath, and finished, hoping to convey a sense of excitement. "I assume we will

set sail for the tropics as soon as possible." Oreius once again bowed lightly to the queen, and began to

leave the room. Her words flying through is head, his mind kept placing the feeling of her breath on her

neck, and the words my general, together. He could feel his body becoming warm, he knew, he needed

to leave quickly. Perhaps a short cool shower prior to dinner would do his body good.

"Yes my queen, it is my hope that we will sail early next week. Since you are to come, I will make sure

the Splendor Hyaline is prepared for you to sail upon her." Susan halted for a moment feeling her heart

drop.

"You wont be sailing on the Splendor with me?" Her voice was calm, but inside she was fighting herself

not to show the devastation.

"No, my queen, I will be with you upon the flagship, I just had not planned on taking her prior to this

meeting. I assure you, your majesty I will be abroad the Splendor should something go wrong and you

need me. I will see you at dinner Queen Susan." He nodded once more, and left. As he walked back

down the stairs and across the castle to his chambers the only sentence running through his brain was 'My

General'. Susan gently closed the door behind the massive centaur. She was smiling brilliantly, and then

began jumping up and down in place in a very un-royal like manor, screeching like a teeny bopper.

"I'm going to sea with General Oreius, with Oreius haaa…." The young satyr walking past her door heard

her, and took off running down the hall, frightened out of his poor wits.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and it's makes me feel better all day, but please no **__**flames. I can take it while I am working but not when I come home in the evenings. Thanks for **__**reading.**_


	2. Once Upon an Ocean Moon

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslans camp. But there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, maybe though if I put on my red slippers, and click my heels three times… click…click…click, damn I got nothing, how about you?

**Author's Note: **Ok, I don't believe this type of story has ever been done before. I was just sitting there one day and I thought hmmm… Susan and Oreius would be a cute pairing. If you have any ideas let me know, and perhaps I will work them into the story. Don't knock the pairing until you've read the whole story, that's what I've always learned.

_**Once Upon an Ocean Moon**_

Nearly a month after the meeting in her study, Susan wandered about the deck of the Splendor Hyaline. Her mind

drifted, and she smiled as the cool sea breeze blew her hair around her face. Glancing towards the bow she spotted

Oreius leaning over the railing, carefully she moved towards him. She placed her hand softly upon his stallion back;

he turned quickly and gave her a soft nod.

"General, I have been unable to speak to you since we left port, but for a few words here and there." Oreius stared

at the queen. She was beautiful, in her royal blue, spaghetti strap, a-line dress, which had an empire waist, clung

to her slender form, riding low on her breast, making it a chore for the centaur to keep his eyes where appropriate

on a queen. Silently he scolded himself for his actions.

"Yes, my queen, we have not truly spoken since that day in your study. But it has been a lengthy journey with many

dangers since leaving port. We both have been, if I may say regrettably, busy." Susan pressed her deep red lips

together, and smiled at him. He felt himself stiffen, as his body began to respond, to what he thought were innocent

actions on the gentle queen's part. He rolled his neck, trying to change his minds wanderings. Susan's next words

however put a stop to his plan.

"I wonder if we will have time for a good swim in the ocean. I hear the waters are a stunning crystal blue. I do

believe I've read that the waters around the Trigan Islands are most refreshing and it has been years since I had a

good long swim in something besides the private royal pool." Oreius nodded his head; it was all he could do.

"From what I understand, your majesty, the ocean is a glorious sight, they say the water glistens beneath the moon

light, and the beaches are often a favorite place for young lover's to visit,to bealone. " He stopped himself quickly,

realizing momentarily what his words sounded like. Susan meanwhile smiled brilliantly, and decided to continue

talking when the general cut his train of thought short.

"I will just have to be accompanied then, we wouldn't want me to run off with someone unbecoming of a queen of

Narnia, or to witness something I shouldn't. Don't you agree General?" Oreius felt his stomach drop at the innocent

meaning of her words, he was not royalty, nor was he of any noble blood. He nodded quickly then,looked once more

back out at the ocean, as thoughts of seeing the Queen swimming naked ran through his head. He felt the young

queen come to stand at his side, her arms resting lightly on the railing of the ship. As he turned his head, he was

giving the view of a life time as his eyes slid down where her dress had separated from her body, slightly exposing

her breast. Silently he scolded himself for his actions as he felt his ears twitch and his blood run hot. Swiftly he raised

his large form back to stand tall, and gave a noise of frustration, one Susan misinterpreted as a small laugh. His eyes

momentarily looked across the ship, although, it was late, he noted several members of her crew still on deck doing

various jobs, and some even sleeping under the star filled night sky. He swiftly came to the decision that a change of

conversation was his best course of action.

"I spoke with Captain Leevan earlier this evening, he believes, your majesty that we should be reaching Trigan

mid-morning tomorrow." He breathed a momentarily sigh of relief, until Susan spoke again.

"Well, I am in no hurry to deal with more stuffed shirts. Although, I guess, I am one of those stuffed shirts aren't I?"

She stopped and gave Oreius a fleeting look, his face gave nothing away, and she felt herself sigh internally.

"You my lady are a queen, royalty of Narnia, and if I dare say, you are elegant, and regal no matter what you do. You

are by far not a stuffy diplomat. I would much rather spend a lifetime in your fine company then even an evening in

any other… I mean to say I would rather speak with one who sits upon one of the four thrones then…" Susan laughed

lightly, and placed her hand once more lightly on his shoulder. The sound made Oreius feel light, assured and

content.

"I'm flattered by your kind langue general, now if only my suitors where so fined tongued. I am sure I would be wed

within a year." Oreius was unsure how to take the comment, but nodded in return to the queens reassuring

comment. The queen stared up at the stars, unconsciously shivering. Oreius sighed in regret at not being more then

he was, and for not being able to get past the small fact. The great general could have any female he chose. Females,

which included numerous nobles from many of the lands which, were allies to Narnia. Marrying one of these females

would do his nation good. He often allowed his mind to fall across the possibility of marrying one of the many eligible

females, if only to give his High King, and other sovereigns a hand up, on good relations with another land. He knew

well that marriage when in his high position did not always equal love, and the one he loved was certainly out of his

reach. Yet, he dreamed of one of the only females out of his reach, permanently out of his reach. He once more

reprimanded himself for his thoughts of the glorious gentle monarch.

"It is late, general; I believe I should retire for the evening. One would not want me to be falling asleep on my feet

tomorrow when we enter into port. I fear that if I was to do that you would finally regret bringing me on this

journey." Oreius felt his heart give a little at hearing the queen's omission. He realized however it was late and only

logical for the queen to head below decks to her quarters. The centaur was surprised however when she smiled shyly

at him, turning to leave.

"My Queen, you would never be an embarrassment to your splendid realm. If you were to be that tired, then I

would simply carry you upon my back. A women of your stature should not be forced to walk anywhere and I am

sure many of your subjects would be honored to carry you in a chair." Susan's mind momentarily drifted to

memories, of standing close to the General and her siblings, watching while four gigantic Cyclops carried the White

Witch into Aslan's camp, six years before. She quickly left her reminiscences, when she heard Oreius begin to speak

again.

"Perhaps you would allow me to escort you down to your rooms, it's becoming quite chilly up here on deck, and

there are many slippery spots on board." Susan smiled at him, and took his offered arm. Her mind flew in a thousands

different directions, all which ended in everything from a soft good night kiss, to a passionate endeavor in bed with

the general. She blushed slightly at the thought of awakening beside the massive centaur, his body wrapped tightly

around her naked form.

"I would be most honored General Oreius." He led her slowly below deck, realizing how she seemed to cling to his

side and grip his lower arm, due to the immense height difference. This led him to recall the severe difference

between the two, and how it could never work, even if the young queen ever returned his feelings.

Inside he mentally kicked himself, as his mind drifted to more pleasurable thoughts, he groaned as they approached

the sovereign's chambers. His mind filled with possibilities, each one more torrid then the next. He speculated what

it would be like to lift the light monarch into his arms and carry her into the bed chambers. How she would feel

pushed against his massive form, and what her voice would sound like begging him to take her, how she would feel as

he made passionate love to her slender human form. What it would be like to know he was the only male to have the

queen in such away. He was sure she had never been with a male, at least not in the extremely intimate way he

dreamed of taking her. Although in the back of his mind, he knew well that once he had her, he would never want

another male to touch her. He also knew however that to have her once would be enough for him to live on for

eternity. He cut his thoughts off, realizing the queen was asking him if he was alright, her body was standing closer

then normal in the narrow corridors of nation's flagship. He tried to step back and only caused his enormous

equestrian back into lightly ram into the wall. In the Queen's eyes he thought he spotted a moment of

disappointment. He reached up tenderly moving a piece of hair away from in front of her eyes, which fluttered shut

at the movement, and a small gasp passed through her lips, he felt what little strength he had dissipate. He smoothly

began to tilt the queen's face up towards his own, while leaning his human torso down to meet her ruby lips. Susan's

eyes looked intently into his; her heart beat was speeding up. Her right hand slowly moved up to run along the

generals horse-like ear, her left laid softly upon his lower hip, where human became horse. The gentle lapping of the

waves against the side of the ship soothed her slight fears, as she sized up the generals gigantic form.

Suddenly as quickly as the delicate moment came upon them it ended, Oreius pulled back swiftly. Thus leaving Susan

feeling cold and alone, even with the close proximity in which the centaur remained to her. She watched as his eyes

darted to the stairs, towards the bow of the ship, down near the Captains quarters, just before where the other

diplomats where staying. She could hear the distant sounds of the crew made up of several beasts, most likely drunk,

dancing and having a gay time above them. Apparently with little effort the centaur moved away from her to stand

along the hall. It was then she noticed finally a small cheetah which had just come around the corner, for a split

second the animal appeared to be looking oddly at them, before shrugging and going about his business. Once he was

gone she turned back to the General. Oreius was once more the stoic, often silent, noble beast he had been when

they had first met. He bowed slightly to the queen, she half heard him wish her a good night, and saying he would

see her in the morning, when they reached shore. Her mind was in a daze, as she responded in kind, and turned back

to her chambers, once inside she felt tears start to fall down her cheeks. Susan rebuked herself for her foolish

thoughts, which had most probably made Oreius uncomfortable. She shivered, not from the cold but the realization

she may have just permanently pushed away the only male she could ever truly want. Her mind floated to what he

would be like taking her for the fist time. She wondered if he would be harsh and demanding, or needy and begging.

Perhaps she often dreamed he would be gentle and patient. Susan was not completely daft, she had over heard the

young adult female servants talking about how painful ones first time was, even if it was with a small male, and Susan

was quite sure General Oreius was not a small male, even by centaur standards he was massive and powerful.

'That was so brash of me; I can not allow my feelings to show like that. Queen Susan would be most displeased to

discover your lustful thoughts about her. She must be horrified at what I almost did, I'll be lucky to escape this ship

with my command still intact.' Oreius entered his chambers berating himself for his foolish behavior. The king

entrusted me to protect her and here I am fantasizing of being the first male to defile her. He through his leather

tunic across the room, it hit the wooden boards with a much duller thud then he would have liked. Stiffly, he poured

himself a drink, and laid upon his bed, trying with all his might not to dream of what would have happened if he had

not regained his senses, and if she had been a wiling participant in what he wanted to do to her small form. He would

do better tomorrow he promised himself, he had to, from what King Peter had told him Trigan had a very fine

prince, who the king felt would make a perfect match for his sister. He would not fail his duty again, especially for

something that even if it did occur would only be able to be a one night occurrence, and the queen would be left for

scrutiny from any future husband she may take. Not to mention, the enormous regreat she would feel, the morning

after such an occurence.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter. Please though no flames, I just can't take them after a day at work. I am hoping for at least five reviews a chapter. Otherwise, I feel like there is apparent disinterest in the story. I will continue just perhaps not as quickly as I would like. That's not a threat, just a fact.**_


	3. When Doves Cry

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslan camp. However, there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I put on my ruby slippers, and click my heels three times, click…click….click…damn I got nothing, it all still belongs to the god known as C.S. Lewis, and Disney, who seem to own all.

**Important Author's Notes: **1) for the flashback, I realize that Susan would have no clue as to the thoughts flying through Oreius's head. However there was so much I wanted to get into this chapter, I felt that the best way for me to do so was to simple do a flashback. 2) Hinds are half human, half deer, and have 7-inch tall horns. The blood of a golden hind was one of the few things that could kill a god in Greek myth. They were silver, bronze, gold, black, or white. If a precious metal color, then there fur was made of that mineral. Thus making them a considered, a prize catch during the hunt. It is believed in some myths that they had the ability to turn into a human.

_**When Doves Cry**_

(I don't own Prince either, oh well)

Susan kicked at the white sand beneath her feet at she walked along one of the many sandy shores of Trigan. She

wore a wine colored sleeveless, v-necked dress, which scooped the valley just between her breasts. In her hands, she

carried simple black sandal like heels. Narnia's eldest queen was frustrated beyond belief with no way of fixing the

problem. She sighed into the soft, cool, sweet smelling tropical breeze, and once more went over her problems.

The Splendor Hyaline had reached Trigan just over two weeks prior, and what a boring, maddening two weeks it

had been. From the moment they reached the warm sands of the islands, the crown prince had been giving her, his

utmost attention. He asked to escort her to nearly every meal, meeting, and any other activity which may be taking

place during the day. He was a handsome man, with light blond hair, stunning blue eyes, brood shoulders, well-

tanned skin, and standing at just about six foot three, he was nearly every women's dream man. However, to her,

he was annoying, and arrogant, the opposite of the centaur who invaded her mind every time she closed her eyes.

Many times within the last two weeks, she had found herself drifting off into a fantasy world with the head of her

army. Often times she would do so whilst sitting across from him in the numerous meetings they had to attend.

The General on the other hand, seemed to evade her as if she was a deadly sickness. He had, ever since there last

evening on the ship, treated her just as he had when he first met her, and when she had first been crowned. The

very same treatment he gave her siblings, and other heads-of-state. He did not speak to her without a distinctly

formal tinge to his voice, and never without reason. He had not requested her hand to any activity since escorting

her down to her chambers on board the Splendor. It was as if there actions in front of her quarters that night on the

ship had never occurred and it made her heart break whenever she thought of his disinterest. To make matters

worse, the head advisor for the royal family of the Trigan Islands was a female hind, with whom the general had,

from Susan's understanding been spending most of his free time. It was difficult, and painful for the queen whenever

she saw them running along the shores, from her balcony in the palace, or saw the hinds arm entwined with the

Generals as he lead her to dinner. During which he sat at the opposite end of another long table, which was set up

across the room, from where she, herself sat. She often found herself gazing at Oreius longingly, while he was

speaking with others of his stations _"level" _as Prince Racine had put it when she had suggest to the prince that perhaps

the general would enjoy perhaps dining with them one evening_. "I'm sure he much prefers the company of fellow warriors, _

_and advisors then us boring royals. Furthermore, my dear, it would just hinder our conversations with the other sovereigns if we _

_were to invite him to dine with us. Wouldn't you agree?" _In response she had just smiled, and nodded as was expected of

her. As she ran his words over in her head yet again, she was reminded just why she disliked the man, he was most

defiantly out of contact with his people, and far to egotistical to be considered even remotely normal.

Mean while, it was difficult for her to be so close and yet so far from the centaur she cherished above all else. She

had tried to speak with him several times since reaching the shores of Trigan and always he gave only a few words,

and quick end to the conversation. One evening, about four days prior, she had asked him if perhaps he would escort

her whilst she went swimming in the ocean on the far side of the island. The conversation had not ended well. Susan

lowered herself to the soft, cool sand of the beach, the tide nipping lightly at her toes, as she stretched her long legs

out, bit by bit, she allowed herself to drift into the dreadfully sad recollection

_Flashback _

_Dinner had just ended, and Susan raced to catch up to the centaur. She nearly slipped on the floor several times in her velvet, _

_midnight blue gown, as she searched for Oreius. Finally, she spotted him speaking with several other centaurs, a couple of big cats _

_and a faun from her delegation. It was not until she came nearly upon them, however, did she see the golden fur of the hind, which _

_seemed to practically be clinging to the General's side. Her steps slowed, and she became aware of a nervous feeling twisting in her _

_gut. Soon she was nearly at the centaurs side, watching as the group bowed slowly as they noticed there queens approach. Oreius _

_turned slightly, and bowed. As he did so, Susan was reminded of how he had done the same, when Aslan had first excited his tent, at _

_the arrival of her family into his camp, so many years ago._

_"General Oreius, may I steal a moment of your time in private, please?" The words sounded comfortable enough, she assumed, coming _

_from her lips. She did not want to sound demanding, or upset with the centaur, nor to eager to get him alone to speak, especially in _

_front of the others._

_Oreius lowered his head slightly at the queen's request and took a deep breath. He had on purposely been avoiding the monarch in _

_any setting, which did not absolutely require his attention in an effort to help him control himself. It was driving him crazy not to _

_be able to be near her, and perhaps to even have a more pleasurable ending to a situation as the one that had occurred the last night _

_on the ship. He had thrown himself, into obtaining the trust, and friendly alliance with the top advisor of the Trigan crown. He _

_knew full well the hind was taken with him, he also knew that if he was to wed her, then a stable, and permanent bond would be _

_struck between there two lands, a bond which Tolov, an old faun, and chief advisor to King Edmund who had come along would be _

_damned to let the centaur forget. The only bond stronger of course, Tolov had said would be a marriage between Queen Susan and _

_Crown Prince Racine. That thought, made the centaur fill with anger. Anger, which he knew he had no right to feel._

_"Of course, your majesty." Oreius turned to the hind at his side and gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry my dear Nicolette however duty _

_calls. I will see you soon." He lifted the hind's hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. Susan felt pain ripping at her heart as he did _

_so, and turned quickly moving down the hall. She knew the general would promptly follow in her stead._

_Oreius watched the queen hurry away, through the groups of people, and down the hall. He gave his comrades one last look, before _

_disappearing into the throng of people leaving the dining hall. It took him a moment, but he was able to catch the young queen _

_without putting off to many people, as his large form pushed through the crowds. _

_Susan entered the parlor of her chambers and turned to watch as the centaur trotted in behind her. She spun around, as she saw him _

_look at her, in an effort to hide the embarrassment, and tears as they threatened to fall down her face. Once she had regained her _

_composure, she turned back to the head of the Narnian army._

_"General, thank you for speaking with me, would you care for a drink?" The general shook his head, but did enter further into the _

_room, his eyes seeming to land everywhere but on her. Susan took this as a bad sign, perhaps after she had been so forward the _

_general felt uncomfortable being around her. Oreius on the other hand was trying to get rid of the thoughts plaguing his mind. _

_Many of his fantasies with his queen began with her asking for a moment of his time and leading him to her chambers. Although _

_they were within her parlor only, he was quickly able to pick out which door lead to her sleeping chambers. The realization of being _

_so close once more to her, and her sleeping arrangements at the same time assaulted his mind, and forced him to fight his body, in _

_order to give some appearance of propriety. He softly clicked his left fore hoof, on the marble, lifting it once more, and repeating the _

_action in an effort to regain his composure. He had been doing so well, keeping far from the monarch, although when he was near _

_her he longed to feel her, and to beat that ruddy Prince into a bloody pulp. His eyes scanned the room, as he carefully tried to _

_empty his mind, of his daydreams. He decided suddenly to take a more formal approach, perhaps that way it wouldn't end with him _

_doing something, that while there was no doubt would be pleasurable and erotic, could cause him to lose his command and shatter _

_his heart, in the morning when the queen realized what had happened._

_"My Queen, you requested my presence?" He stood with his back, straight, strong hands laid across the hilts of his two swords, and _

_he forced himself to look into the queen's eyes. Susan, felt herself blush slightly under the generals sturdy gaze, and his choice of _

_words, calling her, his… She took a shaky breath, 'it's now or never, he seemed to want you aboard the Splendor, although perhaps _

_it was just a momentary flair of passion.' she thought, hoping what she was doing was not to abundantly inappropriate._

_"Do you recall General, the last evening upon the Splendor Hyaline?" Oreius was taken back for a moment at the queen's soft voice. _

_For a moment, the memories of that night flew through his head, his ears twitched, and he felt the room growing much warmer. He _

_became conscious of the fact that he had been standing before the queen for a few moments._

_"Yes, your majesty I do recall that evening, I recall it well in fact." Oreius nearly cringed at how strained his voice sounded, as the _

_baritone words left his suddenly dry mouth. Susan glanced up at his from under her long lashes, and took a step closer. _

_"I mentioned that perhaps I would like to go swimming in the ocean, we agreed that I should take an escort with me." Her lips moved _

_seductively as she spoke, at least it was seductive to the fully-grown centaur before her. Oreius groaned internally, he shifted his _

_weight, and tried to think logically._

_"Yes, I do recall that decision being made Queen Susan." He watched as Susan took a couple steps closer to him, one of her hands _

_reached up to brush a strained of hair from in front of her eyes, which came to rest on his._

_"I was thinking about it at dinner General. How wonderful it would be to go for a late swim this evening, it will be nice to feel the _

_warm ocean surf hitting my body rather then staying stuffed up in this cramped palace." Oreius, froze, he wondered if the queen _

_realized what she was saying. Was she asking him what he thought she was? He had explained to her, who normally went for late _

_night walks on the beach, and late night swim. Once more the extreme longing and need he had, felt on board the Splendor came _

_back to him, in ever-increasing force. To make matter's worse the queen was approaching him in a thin silk midnight blue, sleek _

_dress, her eyes dark, he permitted himself to picture what would happen if the dark look in her eyes was lust, the same kind that was _

_ripping through his own body at that moment. It took all his power not to ask her how quickly she could change into something _

_else, so they could leave. On the other hand, they could just skip the swim all together and head straight to bed._

_"Your majesty, if you wish to go for a late night stroll and swim, I will be happy to assign a contingence to go with you. I have _

_several men whom I trust not to try anything unbecoming to you." Of whom I am not one, he added in his mind. He stopped at the _

_look of displeasure and disappointment on the young queen's face. _

_."But you, you will not join me. I was thinking that maybe it would be easiest if just myself and someone else went. Someone like _

_you, General, unless of course you have other plans, with perhaps the head advisor to Prince Racine's family, what's her name?" _

_The queen's voice cut through the air like the blade of a knife. Susan knew she was being short, improper, and showing her envy of _

_the hind, but she did not care at that moment. She realized at that moment she had moved exceedingly close to the large centaur, _

_she stopped her movements, and took a step back. Biting her lip nervously, like Lucy often did whenever Tumnus was around._

_"Her name is Nicolette. It's not that I have any prior engagements Queen Susan, however I thought that perhaps you would be more _

_comfortable with a couple of my men at your side." He held back his next comment for a moment, before he decided that his _

_commission was not worth the pain that being around the queen brought him. Even if she did not understand, what she did to him. _

_How his heart jumped at hearing her voice in the same room. How his body seemed to respond to her presence in the same room, be _

_it near, like now, or far, like at dinner. His voice sounded foreign as he continued to speak, allowing his envy of the crown prince _

_to show drastically. _

_"What I meant your majesty, is that perhaps you would like to request that Prince Racine join you. I've noticed you both appear to _

_be… pleasant." Susan stopped, and stared at the centaur as if he had a second head. She had wanted to go with him, for a bloody _

_reason, and here he was spouting off about Prince Racine, all he had to say was that he didn't wish to join her. All he had to say _

_was that he preferred the company of that hind, to that of hers. But, instead he was bringing that arrogant prince into the matter. _

_She ran a hand through her long hair, and looked at the floor, tears once more stinging at the sides of her eyes._

_"I did not plan to ask Prince Racine to join me General, I did not want him to join me, I wished for your pleasant companionship…_

_however as you are apparently disinterested in accompanying me, then perhaps I will request the Princes presence. Now if you will _

_excuse me, I have some things to which I must attend, prior to going and requesting Prince Racine join me for a lovely walk beneath _

_the stars and perhaps a stimulating swim in the warm ocean waters, with only the moon to light us. Seeing as how the man, who I _

_had planned on spending my evening, has declined, and made clear his disinterest in the matter." She turned quickly and began to _

_move swiftly towards the doors of her bedchambers, and out of the parlor, which had suddenly become a dangerous, cold, and _

_frightening place, full of rejection and pain.. _

_It took Oreius a split moment to realize what had just occurred, he had royally messed things up, and now the queen was moving _

_quickly in the direction of her bedchambers, unfortunately to escape his presence, rather then to increase the pleasure of it. It made _

_his stomach twist just to think that the queen was running away from him, and from any chance, that he might have had with her. _

_All because he had made a decision to keep his distance in order to help himself from acting inappropriately towards her. He still _

_was not sure, that she felt anything for him, however her irrational actions, made it appear so. _

_Before the massive centaur realized what he was doing, he moved and grabbed the gentle queen's arm, and turned her to face him. _

_He moved his hands to grasp at her upper arms._

_"You don't understand, all you've done is spend time with that Prince, it's not that I…" The powerful centaur grinded out through _

_his teeth, stopping suddenly, he found himself moving to kiss her passionately, to show her how badly he wanted her, to allow her to _

_realize how badly he needed her, in everyway a male and female could be together. He froze though as he heard her horrified gasp, _

_and felt her small fist pounding into his sternum for a short moment, before her arms dropped to hang limply at her sides, as his _

_harsh words hit home, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Suddenly he became conscious of his actions; he dropped his hands _

_from her arms, and tried to move back towards the door. His eyes landed on the ground, after stealing a glance at her face, he stared _

_at her feet, waiting for the storm that was brewing behind her dark eyes._

_Susan was stunned to say the least, when she had made the choice to flee to her bed chamber, she had thought that the general _

_would allow her to go without a word prior to leaving the room himself. Probably to visit with the hind, Nicolette? She was not _

_sure, and at that moment, Susan realized she was not sure about anything. Fear pounded in her every nerve, as her mind tried to _

_process what had just occurred, as she had headed to her room she'd felt a powerful hand reach out and grab her, flipping her form _

_around like a small doll. She had been alarmed when Oreius had grabbed her, and he'd spoken harshly. In her panic she'd began to _

_hit him, although she knew she would be unable to hurt him, in fact she was sure he could take her out with a flick of his finger. _

_Just as sure as she was that Oreius would never hurt her, well physically anyway, emotional he had proven his indifference in the _

_matter. As soon, as her arms dropped to her sides, his followed. Now she stood stock still, she knew tears had spilled over onto her _

_cheeks. Susan watched as Oreius reached up and rubbed his hands over his face, before they once more fell to his sides. He appeared _

_just as worried as she felt, and his gaze landed at her feet, after a glance at her face. Susan, did not know what to do. Should she _

_yell and scream for help? No, she didn't feel like she was in any danger, he hadn't actually even hurt her, but she understood that _

_something was wrong. It was the General who spoke first, regaining what little ability to think and coordinate the action with _

_speaking before the queen._

_"My Queen, please accept my utmost apologies, I had no right…" Susan finally felt herself break, the fear and rejection spilling _

_over into each and every word she spoke._

_"No, General Oreius you did not have any right. None what so ever, for many of the actions which you have just taken, including _

_to speak to me in the manner in which you have." She spat the words at him, surprising herself slightly at the cruelty of their _

_sound._

_"My dear Queen Susan, I feel…" Susan's mind reeled at his words, she normally felt giddy when her called her his, but at that _

_moment it sounded like he was begging. Begging was not something she had ever seen, nor heard the centaur do. He had always been _

_the strong, silent type, the kind of man who knew exactly what to say when. Didn't like the sound, or the feeling it gave her. She _

_flung herself around, and back towards her room, unable to look at the massive creature before her. _

_"General, I am not yours, just as you are not mine." Oreius wanted to correct her, to say he was hers, that he had been hers since she _

_had been lead by the beavers to Aslan's tent years ago. Her were still stern, still cruel, still harsh, but slightly quieter. Oreius felt _

_his heart splinter with the venom in the young monarch's words. He had always dreaded hearing the statement from the gentle _

_queen of Narnia, he had long awaited a day that she realized, she, was the only one he called his. He had waited for the time when _

_she came to understand that it was never my king, or my queen Lucy, just her, just my Queen Susan. He didn't have a moment to _

_really think before the enraged sovereign went on, speaking more words which he had dreaded hearing from her deep ruby lips._

"_Now, I must ask you to please leave my presence before I do something brasher then what you have just done, something that would _

_require me to inform my brothers and sister what has occurred." Oreius was unsure if she meant to include a warning of telling her _

_siblings what he had nearly done on board the Splendor, but he knew one thing, she was dismissing him from her company, in a _

_most official manor._

_Susan began to move, as she did so she felt her body and mind spinning out of control. She suddenly was experiencing extreme _

_dizziness, as she began to try and leave the room. A move, which she quickly realized, with some sense of dread, was a disastrous _

_one._

_Just as Oreius moved to leave, he saw her. Susan swade, and began to collapse, he reached out and lifted the monarch into his arms, _

_before her slender form could hit the ground. All the thoughts of their confrontation sprinting from his mind, as he held the gentle _

_woman in his arms. Her warm body tucked tightly against his. Carefully, he carried her through the room. He shifted her in his _

_arms, so that he could move to turn the knob of her bedroom door, one large fore leg kicking it open. Memories from the hall in _

_Cair Paravel nearly two months before flew through his mind. How good her breath had felt on his neck, her chest pushed up _

_against his. He tried to concentrate on what was at hand, he shouldn't be thinking like that, especially after she had made it quite _

_clear she no longer required, nor wished for his presence._

_The General entered the bedroom, taking a moment to glace around nervously. He had always envisioned carrying the queen into _

_her sleeping__chambers, with a slightly different scenario in mind. He felt his body begin to betray him once more, and he felt _

_disgusted with __himself. He was to blame for this whole mess, and now his body was rebelling against him, showing his need, rather _

_then allowing __him to focus on the situation which required his attention. He knew she had only passed out from extreme emotional _

_distress, it __often happened with new recruits prior to heading out to their first battlefield. He froze as he placed the monarch upon _

_the emerald __cover, Susan had snuggled in closer to his form, he could smell her hair, and warm flesh pushing against his leather _

_covered torso. __She was murmuring soft words to him, words he could not make out, but they made him want to hold her tighter. She _

_breathed __deeply, and he forced himself to remove her form from him as it fought to pull his down with him. Taking a deep breath, _

_he began __to leave the room. As he did so there came a sleepy disoriented call from the bed. The call made him stop and heart pound _

_once __more. Every hair on his body stood on end, as he heard the velvety voice._

_"Oreius…" Susan had opened one eye slightly and was looking at him as if he was a figment of her imagination. His title dropped, _

_he wondered for a moment if he should do the same, could he simply call her, Susan, after what had occurred. The queen had just _

_expressed a immense want to regain the exceptionally formal relationship they had when she first came to Narnia._

_"Yes, my… your majesty?" His reply was unsure and confused, he dreamed of hearing her say his name without his title, without _

_formality, he had dreamed of her saying it to him in her chambers, while she laid on her bed. The only thing he wished to hear was _

_don't leave, but instead was forced back to reality._

_Susan, at hearing him call her, your majesty, came back to herself slightly, and realized what she had nearly done. She could very _

_easily made a fool out of herself, well more of one then she already had. The queen realized what she had to say, more to protect her _

_own heart rather then to express a need for a return of propriety between the head of the Narnian military._

_"Don't ever touch me again, General." Susan closed her eyes once more and began to drift off to sleep. She silently continued to _

_scold herself for her improper use of the centaurs' name. She had thought for a moment that he was a dream, not unusual for her. It _

_had only taken her a moment in her daze to recall what had just happened, and she felt the need to protect herself._

_Oreius sighed and moved out of the room, he tried to avoid the hind, or nobody else. However, had, in the end, been approached by _

_her with the suggestion of going out to the beach. He had turned her down kindly, by telling her that he felt ill. The hind had _

_smiled, and told him to get some sleep, and hoped he'd feel better. His mind, wondered if perhaps wedding the hind, would not be _

_the best course of action for not only his kingdom but also his now shattered heart. It was not a lie it was very much a fact, and he _

_did go straight to bed, feeling as if he never wanted nor deserved to awaken._

_End Flashback_

Susan leaned back slightly, she wanted to cry at the memory. She never meant to hurt him, she had been frightened

at the prospect of him being so close, only mere moments after turning her down.

"All he had to say was that he didn't want me." She softly spoke into the breeze. Since the incident, which was what

she now called it in her mind, he had not spoken to her, but for a couple required words and never was in private

with her. There relationship was more strained now then it had been just after leaving the ship, and not nearly as

exciting. Susan found herself even more jealous of the time Nicolette spent with Oreius, and her stomach always

tightened when she thought about what had happened. The hind had basically become a permanent attachment to her

general. She scolded herself as she often did lately, he was not hers, she was not his, she had said as much. She was

still upset, more at the way he had begun acting after there encounter then at his grabbing her. Truth be told, in

many ways it had been very erotic, and she often dreamed of how the situation could've ended up had she not

panicked, and fought away from him. She wished he had finished his sentence, that he had crashed his lips to hers, as

it appeared he was going to. Susan bit her lip, as she tried to recall the smell of him, the safe feeling her body had

felt with his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. When he had picked her up without a moments thought, she

had been confused as to why. Why had he done such even after she had vindictively excused him from her presence.

Her mind was jumbled as she tried to recall what he felt like, and format what it might have been like if he had

stayed the night with her, even if it had been just laying in bed. She rose from the sand slowly, it was late, and

dinner would be served soon. A glance at the castle showed many of it's current inhabitants were moving towards

the dining hall, candles in rooms where extinguished, and she could see people beginning to mingle within the great

hall. As she turned she spotted a shape coming into view down the beach, it was quickly approaching her. She felt

her breath catch in her throat when she realized who it was.

Oreius approached the queen with trepidation. He had gone out of his way not to be in her presence, not to speak to

her. It seemed the closer he was the deeper the pain sliced. The more he heard her gentle, silky voice, the more he

needed to feel her, all of her. When he as not with the queen he could pretend it had all been some horrid

nightmare, he could pretend nothing had happened, good or bad between them. He slowed as he noticed the queen

standing up, and turning to face him. He felt his blood run cold at the memory of venom filled words slicing through

him. _"I'm not yours" _and _"Don't ever touch me again." _He watched as she began to almost float towards him, the light tide

was lapping tenderly at her feet, and her wine colored dress clung to her figure, allowing him to make out the swell

of her breast, and curve of her hips. 'She looks like a siren', he thought for a moment. As he reached her, he

thought about how he was just out here to check on her, make sure she was alright and announce to her that dinner

was to be served promptly, he had meant to send one of his men out to find her, but he had felt an unbelievable need

to escape Nicolette's company, while enjoyable it was not what he longed for. His plan was to leave quickly after

speaking with her, and not get to close, that way he hoped it would be easier to remain out of her way, later on.

He stopped before her, his tall, massive form glowing in the soft moonlight. Susan, played with a strand of her hair

nervously, before looking up into his eyes. She felt broken, and alone. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for

the whole thing. How it was her fault, that she had been hurt from his rejection, but understood that another held

his heart. She longed to explain that she understood he wanted no part of her in the manor which she had suggested,

if at all. However, like normal, he got to speaking first.

"Queen Susan, I came to tell you dinner is about to be served, and it may be best if you were to return to the castle.

It is not a good idea for you to be out here after dark, without an escort." Susan snorted slightly at the generals

words. She had tried to get an escort to walk with her the week before, and that had ended, well, it had ended in

disaster, was the only to describe it.

"Thank you General Oreius, I can take care of myself though, thank you." She watched as he nodded sadly and

turned, to leave her to her own devices once more. It was then that the queen spotted the man coming down the

beach, he was already close enough to make out, the regal, overly extravagant dress and she felt her heart bleed

once more at the realization, that she would be forced to spend yet another evening in the company of Prince

Racine, while the centaur she loved was close by. She took a sharp glance at the centaur who now stood almost

frozen in his spot, he too was watching the Trigan crown prince coming down the shoreline.

"Your majesty, I will go and give you both some privacy. If you'll please ex…" Susan felt fear flare up in her belly,

she knew she saw anguish fly through his eyes. It was the same feeling she felt when she saw or heard of him with

the Trigan Islands head advisor. One more chance, she thought, just one more, it's not like I can be broken anymore

then normal. With that she decided to stand her ground, and refused to move.

"General, if you could wait one moment, it is you who said I shouldn't go out after dark, without a _proper_ escort."

Oreius nodded his head in quiet confirmation. His heart beat nearly stopped as the handsome prince approached

them. He could only prey to Aslan, that the queen was not trying to fully break personal ties with him, by excusing

him in the presence of the prince, like some common servant. He sighed and realized that was what he was, the

queen could never, and would never love him. Especially after how he had acted the last couple months, still though

he stood by the elder queen of Narnia. He waited for his sentence to be finalized, but what happened instead

completely blew his mind.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It took me a long time to write this chapter, and reviews are the cause of my speedywriting, while they don't make me write, they help me take the time to sit down and put them on paper. But, Please no flames, I can't take them when I get home after work. I could also use some extra support, the Detroit Red Wings, the best team in the NHL blewa 2-0 lead going into the third period, were defeated by the Oilers 4-3, and eliminated from the playoffs by a team that made them by the skin of there teeth, so yeah major blow to me tonight. Oh, for those of you wondering I work for the Red Wings part-time, and as a CSU and ligustics specialist for the area of Wayne County, including Detroit, the rest of it. **


	4. Actually I Call it Till the Death

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslan camp. However, there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I put on my ruby slippers, and click my heels three times, click…click….click…damn I got nothing, it all still belongs to the god known as C.S. Lewis, and Disney, who seem to own all.

_**Actually I call it… Till The Death**_

Oreius watched as the prince came to stand close to Susan, and as Susan responded by giving him a sweet smile. The

centaur felt his stomach churn with disgust at the display, and he prepared himself for the final blow. He knew that

no matter what he claimed, if Queen Susan accepted a proposal, and wed Prince Racine, then he would request the

right to marry Nicolette, so that he may remain in the Queens presence, no matter how badly it tore at his heart.

He also knew however he would not stand in the way of Queen Susan's happiness, even if it was with an arrogant,

egotistical, pig. He shifted his weight, as the Prince glanced at him, and then turned back to Queen Susan.

"My dear, may I have the honor of escorting you too dinner and giving you some suitable…" the prince stopped and

glanced at Oreius, as if he was a sickness "company for this evening. Perhaps, we could even come to the beach after

the meal and have a nice stroll; I heard that a few nights ago you had wished to go." Susan glanced to her left, her

eyes meeting those of the large beast standing beside her for a moment, and then she returned her eyes to the

prince. Her mind was on overdrive, she had hoped to walk to dinner with Oreius, perhaps find out what had exactly

happened four nights earlier. She had wanted to apologize for what she had said, and what she had done. It was at

that moment she realized a major factor in the situation. Life is about chances, everyday is a risk, she told herself.

Taking a deep breath she smiled sadly at the Prince, then her voice full of regret answered his question.

"I'd be honored if you'd escort me to dinner Prince Racine." Oreius felt was little was left of his strength collapse, at

those words. He began to prepare himself for what came next; he noticed the smug grin that the prince held on his

face. Then he felt it, the warm female form pressing close into his side as the queen encircled his forearm with her

own arm, he glanced down at her, but her eyes remained locked with the princes.

"However, I regret to say that General Oreius has already requested that honor, and I've accepted his offer." Susan

smiled up at the general, preying that he would not say something. He glanced down at her, and graciously returned

the smile, a rare sight indeed. Although, his eyes asked several questions, and showed his confusion.

Prince Racine, stood there for a moment, almost as if he didn't understand what was said. His eyes flew to the

general, his body stock still. Oreius glanced down at him for a mere moment before returning his eyes to his queen.

"What do you mean with him…? Susan he isn't appropriate for you too spend time with, he's nothing more then…

then… Then… a soldier, a creature." The shorter male sputtered his words, as Oreius watched the same fire that

he had seen unleashed at him just days prior, turned on the man at there side.

"Queen Susan, Prince Racine, we are not on informal terms, nor do I assume we will be in the near future. As for

General Oreius, he is exactly that, a general and brave warrior, he defied a false queen in our homeland, to defend

my brother High King Peter, knowing he would probably be turned to stone. This centaur was chosen by Aslan

himself, to be his general, and he remains my nations general, and will continue to remain my nations general. He

has proven time and time again to be a worthy… companion." She stopped and took a breath, she could smell

Oreius, and the ocean, it all felt right and good. She only hoped that this evening would turn out better then before.

She leaned her head against his strong arm, and glared at the Prince.

"Now, if you will excuse as Prince Racine, I believe dinner is about to be served. Let me say though, I am dreadfully

sorry that General Oreius requested my arm first, however in all fairness I have not spent as much time as I should

have with my delegation while here in your fine nation." Racine went to turn and leave, a deep purple cloak flowed

behind him, like some mid-evil bad guy. He spun around, and smiled once more in distain. (Wow, same thing I feel

towards the Red Wings, especially Manny Legacy tonight)

"He will not be welcome at our table Queen Susan, and there will not be room for you at his table, plus, I am sure

he has most pressing matters to attend to with Nicolette." His eyes turned to the general, and Susan felt herself

grow cold.

"She tells me you both have become quite _close_ these last couple weeks, it would be a shame to upset such a

blossoming relationship by escorting another female to dinner." Oreius shifted under the pressure, as he realized

that he may only making things worse by doing this. His eyes shot down to Queen Susan, her arm was no longer as

tightly wound around his, as it had been moments ago, her head no longer rested comfortably on his upper-arm,

what made him feel worse yet, was she appeared to be holding back tears. He chose his words carefully and stood at

his full height before the prince.

"Yes we are quite close, but as your head advisor I am sure she would understand this situation, that Prince Racine

my duty requires I stand by my queen, and that I protect her at all cost." Racine appeared somewhat stunned by the

centaur's words.

"At all cost? How, clichéd." The Prince stopped for a moment and shook his head in disbelief.

"In truth your highness, I prefer to say I will stand by the four thrones till death." Susan felt her lips tug up at the

sides, as memories of Peter telling her of the Generals audacious effort to protect him from the White Witch. How

he had been turned to stone, after attempting to buy him time, that he so desperately needed. Her eyes remained

glued on the Prince as he once more turned and began to walk away, across the sands and back towards the castle.

"His father will no doubt be furious." Oreius like normal was the first to find the ability to speak, for one who spoke

so few lines, one listened to what he had to say, and he had very little trouble in figuring out something to say at any

time. Susan laughed lightly at her thoughts, smiling broadly at the confused look from the centaur.

"His father can be angry; I will explain I only accepted a dinner invitation from a war hero and friend of the realm."

Oreius found himself unable to stop the next comment as it tumbled from his lips, his eyes looking down at the

queen, full of humor.

"I never asked if I could escort you too dinner Queen Susan, I am actually supposed to meet up with Nicolette in the

Great Hall." Susan felt her heart fill with fear and drop once more, this is it she thought I am finished taking chances.

She answered however truthfully, although leaving out certain parts.

"I could not stand being around that oaf, especially for another meal. I am sorry if I have ruined plans that you had for

this evening General." Oreius looked down at the queen, and tucked her arm snugly around his; they began to walk

down the beach, his hooves hitting the ground beside her bare feet, the water attacking the lowest part of her dress.

His mind, against his intentions once more, went in a direction that it should not. He wondered what it would have

been like if he had simply accepted the queen's request earlier in the week, would they be walking now as lovers,

rather, then as a queen and her faithful servant.

"You have not ruined my evening your majesty; you have simply made it more pleasure…pleasant." Susan felt

herself blush slightly at the generals near words, she attempted to lift her dress up slightly and away from the surf,

but found it was difficult while carrying her shoes.

"I wanted this time to…well to apologize for my actions, during our last meeting." Oreius glanced over at the

ocean, and sighed. His large body fit so comfortably against hers, he never wanted it to end, and although he knew

this conversation had to happen he had hoped it would take a back seat for a few more hours at least, perhaps in till,

he stopped himself from thinking once more feeling his body grow warm. He brought them to a halt beside a large

rock face, and moved to take both the queens hands, cringing slightly when he felt her tense momentarily, causing

him to drop them, one landing on the hilt of his sword, the other running across the back of his neck.

"It was my fault your majesty not your own, if was after all I who told you that you should take an escort with you to

the beach." Susan looked at the centaur, he had always been difficult to read, and now she was no better off then she

had been in the past. She wanted to feel him, to kiss him, to find out what he felt like under her small hands, she felt

herself needing him. Still though she forced herself to speak rather then to act.

"General, I am sorry but I guess I miss understood what you had meant. I thought that you wanted me to go with an

appropriate companion, and I simply felt that a proper escort would be you." Oreius felt himself grow weak with

her words, his mind flying in ever direction, most of which like always ended up in the bedroom, or even on the

beach. He noticed at that moment the water that was hitting her dress, and the shoes in her hand.

"Queen Susan, please allow me to take those." He took the shoes from the queen's hand and smiled at her, she felt

her heart soar. She reached over and brushed some sand off of his fur, near his mid-equestrian back. At the

movement Oreius felt his body fully betray him, and the warrior quickly realized how this innocent incident, was

quickly becoming something more on his part. He knew the queen could easily notice his passionate need, and feared

learning of her reaction. Although, it appeared as though she would enjoy, his fantasies, he understood a need to do

something which would make it difficult for her to notice the need, a need he was now showing openly. Thanking

the lack of light, and lack of additional company, he came to a decision, although he knew well it could only make

things worse, he asked her the one question a centaur never asked, unless it was of a potential two-legged mate.

"Have you ever ridden on the back of a centaur your majesty?" His voice was strained and his skin was burning with

need for the young queen. This whole trip was a bad idea, he thought, as he watched the queen blush, and shake her

head. For a moment he thought that perhaps she understood the meaning of his question, or even worse the reason

why he was taking such drastic measures.

"No General, I have never had the pleasure." She was looking at him through her eye lashes, and was giving him a

shy smile. It was then he realized something for sure, there would never be another who would have his heart, he

could not wed Nicolette even if the gentle queen did not want him, hell he'd never be able to feel another against

him, and feel want or need.

"I realize your majesty, that you request I never again touch you but, I was thinking that well…" Susan looked at him

in the eyes with the same look she had given him as when he'd laid her down in her bed, after there argument.

"General I believe most, if not all that I said that night I did not mean, and I would be honored to feel your soothing

touch, and hear you call me…well you get the idea." She stopped, suddenly unsure of the words coming from her

mouth. Oreius recognized that he needed to get them both moving soon, or else they would never reach dinner, and

anyone might come across them and realize his situation, worst of all the Queen may realize his problem, and be

horrified at the display. He shifted slightly; of course there was always the chance she would be pleased with what

could happen. He decided that even if the Queen would be willing to take him as her first and only lover that a

quickie on the beach, would not suit her well. She deserved more then him, more then the tremendous pain that

would accompany their first coupling. He stopped himself as he thought about the unique pleasures his experienced

form would be able to grant her. He stopped his train of thought as she reached up and stroked his check softly. He

removed her hand from him and smiled at her.

"Then my queen, perhaps the perfect time is now, after all we need to return you to the castle in time for you too

change and reach the Dining Hall before dinner is served." Oreius saw the queen nod, apparently unfazed when he

called her, his.

"Of course General, that would be most adequate, just as you are." He felt himself faultier slightly, at her words,

for a moment his mind returned to the numerous possibilities, before moving to help lift her upon his back. He

groaned low in his throat, as her soft hands reach up and around his chest, her slight weight upon his powerful back,

he returned her shoes to her grasp, and thanked Aslan for this moment of pure pleasure, before taking off towards

the castle, concentrating on where he was going, and staying out of sight, not wanting anyone who may know

tradition to come across them He also feared someone to spotting how badly he wanted the queen.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are the cause of my speedy writing, while they don't make me write, they help me take the time to sit down and put them on paper. But, please no flames, I can't take them when I get home after work. I could also use some extra support, the Detroit Red Wings, the best team in the NHL blew a 2-0 lead going into the third period, were defeated by the Oilers 4-3, and eliminated from the playoffs by a team that made them by the skin of there teeth, so yeah major blow to me tonight. **


	5. A War of Words

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslan camp. However, there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I put on my ruby slippers, and click my heels three times, click…click….click…damn I got nothing, it all still belongs to the god known as C.S. Lewis, and Disney, who seem to own all.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long for me to update, my computer deleted the next two chapters of this story, the next one of 'What You Leave Behind', and two thesis papers. The papers had to be re-written first of course, I hope to have the next chapter of 'What You Leave Behind' up sometime tomomrow. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great. As to several comments on my using 'modern' terminology. I only use it when trying to be funny, or with Susan's dresses. Never do my characters say it, or think it. It's just there to make it easier for me to convay what the feeling or apperence is. Susan's dress would be much less conservitive, she is in a different culture, and a tropical one at think. Think like she is in Madagascar, the Carribean, Hawaii,or Indonesia,that's the idea I'm going for. Once more, thanks for the reviews.

_**A War of Words**_

Oreius walked slowly towards the Great Hall, beside him walked Queen Susan. His hand was held up at his side

up and lying upon it was her much smaller one. The centaur glanced down at the queen, she had on a ruby dress

that tied around the back to her neck and culminated in a V at the bottom of her breast. The dress clung to her

upper body, and pooled around her feet, which were covered in simple ruby red slim heeled shoes. She had also

put her hair up in a tight bun, while he had waited outside of her chambers for her to change. It had taken them

nearly thirty minutes to reach the palace from the beach, and another ten for him to reach the queens

bedchamber.

_Once there, He had been prepared to leave her to change, and make her own way to dinner, so she would not have the _

_embarrassment of showing up on his arm. Yet, when he had mentioned he was about to take his leave of her, she _

_had smiled sweetly at him, a completely different smile then the one she had given the prince. It was then her soft _

_eyes had gazed up at him, and he'd felt his heart nearly stop._

_"General, I would be honored if you would please escort me to the Great Hall, I realize you have a prior _

_engagement, and fully understand if you must leave right off to find your companion for this evening." The look of _

_displeasure and sadness was more then he could take, against his better intentions, he had agreed to stay. It had felt _

_like an eternity, knowing she was in her chambers changing her attire. He'd remained in the hall, not trusting _

_himself to wait her returning within her parlor, especially so soon after her body had been wrapped around his _

_large equestrian back. Meanwhile, his mind had been left to recall how close he had felt to the queen, her light _

_form perched upon his strong back. He'd always enjoyed racing along the lands of Narnia, but nothing compared to _

_the feeling of Queen Susan's soft hands gripping at him tightly, legs bent slightly and running along his side. At _

_some point, he'd forced himself to stop his wandering mind, and regained control of his traitorous body._

A control he felt he was quickly losing. He craned his neck to one side slightly as he walked; mentally he chided

himself for his once more wandering thoughts. The large centaur felt the queen begin to slow down; he followed

her movements, and felt a dreadful sense of lose when her hand dropped from his. Lowering his own hand, he

looked out over the people milling about and spotted her reason. Only twenty feet away was Nicolette and she

was quickly approaching them, her eyes seemed tightly locked on Susan.

"General, I thank you for your help in that ghastly situation." Susan turned to face the centaur; her heart was

beating painfully in her chest. She wanted to throw her arms around him and beg him to take her back to her

room. She watched as the general bowed solemnly muttering an answer, which was lost within the boisterous

shouting of a servant announcing dinner. She smiled one last time at him before he turned and walked off,

approaching her competition. 'Competition, since when do I consider a head advisor competition.' Susan shook her

head as she began to approach the head table, and the numerous dignitaries that were already seated and preparing

to eat their meals.

* * *

"Ah, Queen Susan of Narnia, we were beginning to wonder were you may have been hiding. Please sit down and 

join us." Susan smiled as she approached the large king, who greatly resembled the paintings of King Henry the

eight. The older man was nothing like the cruel king who he unknowingly resembled. King Livonia was perhaps

one of the most kind and understanding monarchs she had ever met discounting her siblings. He seemed to accept

unlike his only son, that the world did not completely revolve around royals, although he did seem to believe they

were chosen to lead, and that others should be forced to follow.

"I must say I was slightly worried when my son arrived at dinner alone. I have come to expect your lovely self

beside his form, upon reaching each meal." The question of why she turned down the pompous prince went

unasked, but Susan knew it was best to simply answer the question prior to the king asking it out right. She

glanced down to where the 'lesser' as many in the high royal court of Trigan called them, sat. Quickly she was

able to pick out many members of her delegation, and then pick out Oreius, who was unsurprisingly seated close

to the hind, Nicolette. He appeared to be deeply involved in conversation with her and several of Trigans best

warriors. He was seated on the long couch like chair mad specifically for quadruped species such as him. Susan

swiftly returned her attention to the King and host.

"I'm sorry King Livonia, Prince Racine. Unfortunately, my people were worried about how I was faring in this

beautiful paradise. The general of my nation just wished to make sure I was comfortable and there was nothing he

would need to send for. I regret to say that my brothers were most prudent that I am kept safe and happy upon

this voyage. It is both a blessing and a curse to have such caring brothers. Anyhow, it would not do my family well

if I was to refuse a request for my arm to dinner from my nation's greatest war hero, and a favored member of

the court. Especially when that war hero is High King Peter, the magnificents top advisor." She stopped, took a

slight breath, and looked down at the soup sitting in front of her. Quietly she lifted her spoon and began to eat.

With any luck, the other nobles would not bother her while she was eating. She allowed her mind to drift to

fantasies based on what had occurred only an hour earlier on the beach. She thought of several different endings,

which could have come about. She smiled softly to herself, as she began to feel aroused. The soup was suddenly to

warm, but she forced herself to continue eating the sweet flavored concoction.

After a short while, Prince Racine grasped onto what the young queen was doing and decided it was time to drag

her back into conversation. He smiled roguishly at one of the countesses sitting nearby, and lured her into a

conversation pertaining to several trips she had taken over the seas, including one nearly six years before as the

Trigan Islands representative at a certain high kings wedding.

"It truly was a banquet like none other I'd ever attended my prince, why any who wed into the royalty of Narnia

will be truly blessed. The bride, I believe she was Princess Mariska of Hidenland. She's called the Princess

Consort to the High Crown of Narnia, in proper circles though." The young blonde haired women took a sip of her

red wine and smiled playfully back up at the prince, who returned the look with a half smirk.

"Queen Susan, how is it that your brother High King Peter the magnificent wed six years ago, and yet although

you have had several well to do suitors all of whom are extremely highly sought after, yet you have not wed?"

Susan nearly choked on the grilled fish she was carefully eating. Slowly she swallowed the bite in her mouth, and

turned to the prince.

"Were I come from Prince Racine, love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are

expected to give -- which is everything. I have yet to find the male to whom I am prepared to give everything."

Racine turned to look over at the rest of those seated close by.

"Why Queen Susan, dear sweet young Susan, you look for perfect love." Susan felt her cheeks turn red and glanced

down at the table across the way. Oreius sat, smiling and laughing with those who were is equals. Nicolette sat at

his arm, apparently intrigued by all that the general said. Susan knew she was now in a battle of wits with the

prince beside her. It was also important however that she did not allow the words that were about to be

exchanged injure the tentative bonds that she had won with King Livonia.

"Perfect love is rare, Prince Racine. It is rare indeed - for to be a lover will require that you continually have the

subtlety of the very wise, the flexibility of the child, the sensitivity of the artist, the understanding of the

philosopher, the acceptance of the saint, the tolerance of the scholar and the fortitude of the certain. I do not

search for perfect love, but if I find it along the way, I will be most fortunate in this world. My brother the High

King was fortunate enough to find this kind of love all on his own. I can only hope that the one whom I love will

feel the same towards me, I will be greatly blessed." She stopped and once more found herself looking towards her

nations general. It was only at that moment she realized that the whole hall was silent, and looking at her.

"Love Queen Susan, how can one love when in our lives we are but taken from them so often. The love of which

you speak is not the love of a mother for a child, but the love of a man and a woman. On the battlefield, a male is

gone from his wife, and often times those feelings can be transferred to another….female. It is of our best interest

to marry not for love, but for duty, well when one weds for duty then nothing can hurt a marriage, in which one

does not love." He smirked at her, and she shivered, is was a cold and calculating move on his part. She

straightened her shoulders and for a moment met eyes with Oreius. She licked her lips, and tried to convey her

feelings to him in that moment. Her eyes shifted to the prince so she could properly challenge his comment.

"It is often said where I come from in Spare Oom, absence is to love what wind is to fire; it extinguishes the

small, it enkindles the great. When I wed, I plan to wed for at least an amazing spark, if not a full blown flame."

She felt herself flush, when she glanced back towards the general. His eyebrows where raised, and he appeared to

be somewhat taken back at her choice of words.

"Love makes a person crazy, they don't think when they love, they make all choices based on there lover, and

those irrelevant feelings." The prince stopped to take a breath, but Susan found it a perfect moment to intervene.

"There is a thin line between love and hate, an even thinner one between love and insanity. It is odd how different

the two strongest feelings we feel are, and yet how utterly similar. We will die because of hatred, and we will die

for love. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage, where as

deep hatred will give you courage, but unlike the courage of love, hatred's courage usually gives out just when you

need it the most, and often times after it is too late to change it's consequences." Racine was taken back by the

young Queens words. His eyes glanced around the hall at all those looking and listening to the conversation. His

plan had been to embarrass the young Narnian queen, so she would see that as a woman she was fragile, and needy

of a strong man to take care of her. A man who would see such things would not happen again.

"Perhaps my son simply fears love young Queen Susan. I can tell you now that I loved his mother greatly prior to

her passing. I will admit however, it, unlike your brother's love for his wife, my love for my queen was a learned

affair, over years of trials and tribulations." Susan smiled at the king, her eyes remaining on the others close by.

She could feel everyone's eyes boring into her, especially Oreius's. She nodded at the king in agreement and then

for spite at the Prince, finished her impassioned speech with a few simply words.

"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead, although it is not just enough to

not fear love, for one does not need to fear love not to express it. Looking back, I have this to regret, that too

often when I loved, I did not say so." She smiled one last time; she glanced around the hall and landed her gaze on

the centaur general one last time.

"In the absence of love, there is nothing worth fighting for. Although a very small degree of hope, is enough to

allow the birth of love, even if it is at the foot of battle, be it a battle for a world, or the battle for family." The

king was obviously pleased by this; he expressed an intent want to meet with young queen before breakfast the

next morning. Susan almost shyly thanked the king for his kind words, and accepted his invitation. Prince Racine

sat in his seat brewing over what had just happened. A female had just bested him; a female who spoke of love like

it was something everyone should have. He snorted, and looked down at the desert being placed before him. Love

was not something that one should have, to love is to appear weak, and weak was not something he was. Although,

the young Narnian queen would still make a lovely trophy for him to cart about to formal functions, and she

appeared to be strong enough to bare children. Yes, his plan would still work; unfortunately, he would not be able

to speak to his father before the treaty was signed from what he had just seen.

As dinner ended Susan watched Oreius leave the room, the young hind advisor on his arm. She felt her heart

collapse at the apparent shoving off she was getting from him. She turned and began to leave on her own, when a

young faun, a member of the crew aboard the Splendor approached her. His eyes were downcast, and it was easy

to see the young creature was very nervous.

"General Oreius is forced to send his regrets your majesty. He'll be unable to accompany you away from the

palace this evening. Nicolette, head advisor to the crown of Trigan wishes for his help regarding a few strategic

matters on there borders, and he will be held up in a meeting withseveral Triganese warriorstill late. Though,

he wishes for me to tell you to have a good evening, and please not to leave the castle, he fears that you may be in

danger." The faun looked up for a moment. " He says, there, that you have a reason for not going any place with

the prince." He looked up startled for a moment as the queen chuckled slightly.

"Thank you, you may return to your work, I do plan on setting sail for our homeland in a couple days." She turned

and began to walk elegantly away, a smile plastered on her face. The general cared enough to give her a reason

not to go anywhere with the prince, and wished her a good evening, there was work he could not get out of, work

with a reason beside spending time the hind.

* * *

Just after Brunch the next morning, Susan approached Oreius near the gardens. Upon seeing her, he bowed 

slightly, and she smiled softly up at him. He nodded his head in response, and Susan felt her heart fly at the

innocent action.

"General, I have spoken to King Livonia; we will be setting sail midday tomorrow. I would be elated if you would

please speak to the captain for me. I will sign the treaty at noon, so he can have the proper, what was it her called

it papers notified. I agreed and felt these arrangements give you the time needed to make any necessary

arrangements with the royal families head advisor." The gentle queen could have sworn she saw the large centaur

smirked at her. She shook her head slightly, trying to regain her composure at the thought. She glanced at his

massive equestrian back and was taken back to her thoughts during dinner. Suddenly her thin, black a-line gowned

felt very warm, and she could swear she felt blush creeping up her cheeks. If Oreius noticed this, he did not say

anything that could embarrass the queen in such an open setting. There were still numerous creatures milling

about, some even still finishing there breakfast.

"You mean Nicolette, my queen? I believe all necessary arrangements have been met. I take it that you shall sign

the treaty this evening?" Oreius was not completely sure what Queen Susan meant by 'necessary arrangements',

but there none he knew of, that he had to take care of, not for a few months at least. A military partnership would

not become a question for six months after the trading treaty was signed.

"General, there is to be a ball this evening, to celebrate the partnership of Narnia and The Trigan Islands. I'm

required to be escorted by Prince Racine, although I fear he may have another meaning for this evening festivities.

I do hope however that I will be able to have at least one dance with my sovereignties greatest war hero?" Oreius

furred his brows together and stared for a moment at the queen, completely taken away by her direct question. In

addition, centaurs were not known for the good dancing, they normally just stood off to the side and enjoyed the

company.

"Of course your majesty, a dance if certainly yours if you wish it?" Susan felt like she had just been kicked in the

gut. Of course, she wished it; she would never have asked if she did not wish his presence with her. Perhaps he

did not wish to spend time with her; perhaps she had been to forward when requesting he escort her to dinner the

night prior. Her thoughts were only momentary as the general offered her his arm.

"A walk to discuss the voyage home, my queen" She smiled brilliantly up at him, and gratefully took the offered

arm. Together then began to walk further into the gardens, and away from all those who stood behind them,

watching the interactions.

**PLEASE REVIEW, it only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter. Please though no flames, I can't take it after a hard day at work.**


	6. When Were Apart

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslan camp. However, there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I put on my ruby slippers, and click my heels three times, click…click….click…damn I got nothing, it all still belongs to the god known as C.S. Lewis, and Disney, who seem to own all.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this update took so long; I really don't know what's up with my computer. I've been using my fiancée's to get on the internet, but I can't really use it to write. Sorry it took so long; I guarantee though that the next chapter will be up this weekend at the latest. This chapter is shorter then normal but the next couple chapter will be worth the wait believe me.

**When We're Apart**

Queen Susan the Gentle leaned against the stone balcony over looking the Eastern Sea. Her hair blew softly in cool evening air, and she

welcomed the feeling. It had been two weeks since she returned to Cair Paravel from the Trigan Islands. King Livonia had been

thoroughly impressed by her argument regarding love. He had signed the treaty the next day, and thrown a ball in the honor. She felt

herself smile at the memory, she had been required to dance with several of the suitors at the ball, but nothing compared to the sweet

companionship from General Oreius that evening, he had swept her off her feet. Many of the attendees had stopped to what watch them

dance across the floor. Afterwards when people were leaving and things calming down he had taken her for a stroll along the beach, and

although nothing had happened she had been more then delighted with the experience. The voyage home was a comfortable journey, with

several conversations under the stars with the large centaur, meals enjoyed alone, with only each other for company in the large study on

board the grand Narnian flagship. Everything had been going so well, there had been a couple times she had sworn the general was about

to kiss her, or perhaps even more. Unfortunately nearly as soon as they arrived home, Oreius had met with Peter and Edmund. Thus not

two days after there homecoming Oreius along with Peter had gone off with half of the Narnian army to halt an approach by a remnant of

the white witches army. The last small grouping by the tracking of the special air force as Edmund liked to call the griffons. Susan sighed,

she missed Oreius terribly, and although she knew she could write him on the field she refrained worried about what was proper, and

what her brothers would think. But still she could recall how his massive muscular form had felt pulsing between her legs. Her eyes

drifted shut as she recalled how pleasurable it was, how turned on and needy she had felt. She was driven from her memories by her

sister.

"Susan, Peter has sent word; they should be back by nightfall." Lucy poked her head in for a moment, smiling brightly.

"Lucy, how many times have you been told to knock prior to entering my chambers. I mean I could have been doing anything" Lucy just

smiled at her sister's rambling completely unaware of her flushed face. She bounced into the room, and hopped on the bed.

"How old are you Lu?" Susan approached her sister smiling in return trying with all her might to get her thoughts away from her earlier

fantasies. Lucy just giggled in response, still smiling.

"So, word is that there all coming home, and that unlike normal we took absolutely no casualties, just a few were wounded." The elder of

the two queens sighed quietly, relief flooding her system. Her greatest fear had quickly become something happening to Oreius while he

was away at war. Susan's mind continued to drift, thoughts of the powerful centaur going through her mind. She watched as Lucy stood up

quickly, and looked outside.

"Dear me, I have to go Susan, I promised Mr. Tumnus I'd meet him down in the gardens almost five minutes ago." Susan smiled at Lucy

once more, watching the young girl race out of the room, the door left swinging open in her wake. It was then that she finally realized

exactly what her sister was saying, Oreius would be home this evening and with any luck she could convince him that she needed to be

escorted during her walk tonight. She smiled, her thoughts returning to not so appropriate thoughts of the centaur. She wandered over

and closed the large curtains blocking out most of the bright Narnian sun, then allowed herself to fall back upon her bed. She would 'rest'

for a short time before calling servants to help her change for the returning army, and for there head military commander. She just

wouldn't tell her ladies in waiting that she wished to look stunning for Oreius. Slowly she began to shimmy out of her dress and allowed

herself to become immersed with thoughts of the massive and powerful beast that was the one who haunted her dreams.

* * *

Oreius walked beside King Peter's horse, a chestnut thoroughbred. He had a small cut on his upper right arm from the knife of an ankle

cutter; the little goblin had been thrown through the air by a thoroughly angry minotar whose ankle had accidentally been wounded by the

small terror. As painful as the cut was, the action which brought it about showed a good sign. What was left of the witch's army was

falling apart, turning on each other, and perhaps best of all becoming more confused with each meeting.

"Your thoughts are not where were we are general" Peter stated rather then asked from his seat upon his steeds back. Peter knew full

well that he would most likely have to bring up the head advisor of the Trigan Islands prior to perhaps bringing his sister into the situation.

He sat up even taller, trying to appear as regal as possible in the conversation. A strategy he knew may back fire. Unfortunately, he was

tired of going in circles as to the general's personal life when it came to his sister.

Oreius meanwhile was slightly stunned by the serious and self-assured tone in the high kings' voice. He looked over at the most powerful

man in the kingdom and then back towards the hills past which laid the Eastern Sea, and the queen he longed to see. His dreams had been

plagued with thoughts of her small form perched on his back, of the way her hands had caressed his shoulders and back. He dreamt of how

her slim legs had felt wrapped around his, while her hot center had been pressed tightly against where man met beast. He found himself

often thinking of how her warm breath had felt along his neck and her shy smile when she asked him to escort her to the beach. He

imagined how her lips would have felt pressed against his, and what it would feel like to have her in his bed, or any place where they

might be alone for that matter. His mind often drifted while they were doing trivial tasks throughout the camp, and he'd began to retire

early to his tent to allow him to fully become immersed in his fantasies of the gentle and innocent queen. His mind recalled how she

looked at him while she argued with Prince Racine, and the way her face always dropped for a moment at the name of Nicolette. His eyes

fell back on the high king at is side, and he realized that as head of the Narnian army he owed the king an explanation, but could not find

one the seemed appropriate. How does one inform there monarch that they are having impure thoughts about a queen who happens to be

there sister, although probably better it was the gentle Susan then the fair Princess Consort to the high crown, Mariska.

"I admit my mind has not fully been on my duty your royal majesty. Please accept my sincerest apologies" Oreius watched the High King's

eyes glance at him, and took in the monarchs formal stance on the back of the horse. He felt his pulse begin to race, he wondered for a

moment if perhaps the king had misinterpreted his meaning towards the young queen. The next words out of the king's mouth helped to

quell those fears in an instant.

"I understand things went quite well the Advisor Nicolette of Trigan, am I to believe the rumors that you two have began a serious

courtship, or maybe even those that you intend to wed." Oreius felt fear for a moment, he thought about what the rest of the royal family

must be thinking if the king was willing to breech the subject with him personally. His mind rested on the fact that although things had

gone well enough with the hind, she was not and never could be Susan. The hind was like him raised to be a warrior, a fighter, to serve

his homeland, and enter into a marriage that would most help her kingdom, and those she served. Nicolette was beautiful and would be a

very pleasing mate, of that he was sure, but she lacked distinct qualities which Queen Susan wore on her sleeve, albeit unintentionally

sometimes.

"She is an attractive and understanding creature my king. If I was to wed her, Narnia and the Trigan Islands would become the best of

allies, of this I have no doubt. The only wedding more sought after may be the nuptials of Queen Susan and Prince Racine." Oreius

snapped his mouth shut at the admission, he knew the king already realized the possibilities of his sister and the crown prince, and there

was no need to remind him of these facts.

"I understand that on the long journey home you spent a great deal of time with my sister on board the Splendor. Perhaps since your being

so tightly lipped about the situation with Lady Nicolette, I should ask her. I am certain she would be more then willing to inform me

properly about all that occurred whilst you were on the island." Oreius had to fight the sudden want to glare at the high king, a want that

was only fought back by his stern training. The same stern training that had left him trying to keep the young queen at arm's length once

they returned. When it had come to his attention that he would be needed at the front, he was considerably ashamed at the fact he had

dove at the chance to leave in order to give his mind time to sort out the inappropriate feelings for the young queen. Feelings which had

been there since she entered Aslan's camp, but that grown exponentially in the last few months. His plan had been simple, in his mind his

need and want for the gentle sovereign had grown from being so close to her for nearly three straight months, it was the same reasoning

he'd used when he'd kept him distance upon arriving at the islands and after 'the misunderstanding.' He should have realized it would fail

miserably, especially when he had spent several night alone in his tent thinking about what she look like without clothing on, the dresses

she had been wearing during Narnias abnormally warm summer showed much of her beauty and normally hidden flesh, but while in

Trigan she had worn there traditional dress, a type the centaur quickly came to realize made him nearly unable to control his want. At

least that was the reasoning he blamed for his constant want, and nearly irrepressible desire for the queen.

Peter sighed and allowed himself to readjust upon his horse. He knew the centaur beside him was trying to answer the question without

giving much away about his feelings for either the hind nor the queen. It was unnerving sometimes how well he had come to know the

centaur, and in return how well the centaur had grown to know him. Just thinking about his courtship with Mariska was enough to show

that General Oreius knew well the high kings tendencies and wants. The question was however, how long it would take to convince the

general he was perhaps the best decision for Susan, and yet also the worst. He looked over at his second in command and grimaced.

"I must warn you general, do not hurt her. She is fragile in situation where as your well being and future are involved. I must request you

think of not only what, but who you are. Do not forget of the constant danger your life is required to be in, and the damage that withheld

feelings in either direction could cause should something drastic occur to you during battle." Peter pulled on the horse's reigns a bit

tighter, and looked up at the sky, Oreius allowed his gaze to follow the magnificent king's to where several griffons where flying towards

them. His mind working on the high kings words, which were now stuck in his mind. He had always been careful in showing his feelings

for the eldest queen, but perhaps during the last voyage he had shown too much, and the queen felt trapped. He felt his heart collapse at

the thought of the queen not wanting his touch, nor attentions. He had been so sure of her feelings on the voyage home, but what now,

could her feelings of simply been her wanting companionship, with one who she knew well and trusted rather then others whom she did

not know.

"I do believe I see the scouts returning, shall we perhaps find out what news they have on my siblings, old friend." Oreius could only nod

his agreement with the high king, before losing himself once more in his thoughts, while he watched the griffons flying towards them at

what most would consider break neck speed.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and makes me feel better, they do not make me write, but they encourage me to write **__**faster. But please no flames I can't take it when I get home from work.**_


	7. Return to me

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslan camp. However, there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I put on my ruby slippers, and click my heels three times, click…click….click…damn I got nothing, it all still belongs to the god known as C.S. Lewis, and Disney, who seem to own all.

**Return to me**

She stood between Mariska and Lucy upon the steps of Cair Paravel awaiting the return of the Narnian Army, or at least those who had

gone on this latest mission. Her brown haired blew in the wind around her face; she had meant to have someone help her put it up but

had barely made it to dinner. Her hands came up and tucked the locks behind her ears. Beside her Mariska was speaking of some formal

engagement that was to be held at the palace in a few weeks and how there would be several fine gentlemen attending. Susan glanced

momentarily over at the faintly elder women, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Will Prince Racine of the Trigan Islands be attending?" Mariska glanced at her, and smiled brilliantly.

"Why actually I believe he will be attending. From my understanding he will also have an advisor of some sort with him." Susan's eyes

dropped to the stone stairs before her and she mumbled Nicolette's name. She felt Lucy's small hand pat her lightly on the back.

"Come now Su wouldn't want to look down in the dumps when the boys return." Queen Lucy stopped her comments short at the sight of

two horses coming quickly out of the woods and into clear sight. For a moment Susan thought something maybe wrong, however she

quickly realized it was Peter and Edmund. She felt Mariska leave her side and begin to nearly run towards her husband. It was then Susan

spotted him, the massive beast that captivated her mind and stole into her every dream. Her first instinct had been to run to him, much

in the same manor as her sister-in-law had done towards Peter. She allowed herself to imagine herself throwing her arms around him,

baring her face in his powerful form. Him lifting her up and off her feet, as she kissed his neck, and slowly made her way to his lips,

never letting go of the grip around his waist. But, the monarch held back knowing how at the very least questionable it would appear.

She watched as he stopped and gave a quick hello to Mariska, and shook Peters hand firmly before bowing his head and approaching the

steps. The centaur gave a small glance at the tiny satyrs collecting the King Peter and King Edmunds horses. Glancing to her left, Susan

noted Lucy was gone; she had already drifted down the stairs to see Edmund, and from her understanding of the dinner conversation

convince him to escort her to Lanterns Waste, so that she could attend a gathering with Mr. Tumnus. Her ears prickled up at the sound

of rough hooves on the marble stairway, by the time she looked, Oreius stood beside her. For a moment she thought he was going to

throw his arms around her, but the look on his face was quickly replaced by the general she knew so well.

Oreius found himself staring at the queen who held his affections the moment the last tree was out of his way. She was a vision of

perfection standing on the stone staircase of Cair Paravel. Her dress was a bright ruby red, and fell elegantly over her form. It had a

smooth empire waist, and see through sleeves. (I don't know what there called, think Arwen from LoTR, e-mail me if you know what

there called) The neckline dropped just above her breast, showing ample cleavage and yet still forcing one to imagine what may lie

beneath. She was a goddess, and he wanted her. He was so distracted he nearly past directly by High King Peter and Princess Mariska,

catching himself at the last moment, he shook the kings hand, and bowed at the couple before moving on. Susan appeared distracted and

for a moment Oreius became worried she would not wish to speak with him. After all why would the finest female in the kingdom wish

to speak to him, while her brothers were also returning from battle? He approached her, stopping at her side and looking down at her.

In his mind he considered lifting her into his arms and carrying her to his chambers, but swiftly fought back down the feeling. He bowed

slightly before the gentle queen, and she returned the action with a smile. He felt his heart race, and then suddenly her smile

disappeared, and a grave frown marred her gorgeous face.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Her concern, and words flew through his head, her soft hands reached up and grasped his upper

forearm. Oreius gasped slightly at the feeling of slight pain, and the surprise of the young queens' tender touch.

"Ore…general how did this happen? Are you sure whatever it was wasn't poison? Dear, you really should be seeing the healer rather

then standing here, were in Aslans name is Lucy? Lu, I need to see you!" Against his wants he pulled back slightly from her grasp,

shaking his head. Her incredible demand of what happened occurred on the battlefield both pleased and floored him. He offered what he

hoped was a look of reassurance.

"Your Majesty, I am fine, it is but a scratch I assure you. Just a minor scar will be left in a couple weeks. As to how this occurred, an

ankle bitter was thrown at me, quite by accident." He saw fire blaze behind her normally cool and logical eyes, a fire he rarely saw. She

lifted her dress slightly and called for Lucy once more, she then gently took his hand in hers and she stared up at him.

"An ankle bitter was thrown at you?" Oreius nodded, thoroughly confused as to where the young monarch was going.

"What solider carelessly threw one of those monstrosity at you? I swear in Aslan in name they will be…" Oreius carefully, thread both

of his hands through her, and tilted his head, lowering his large form closer to her. Susan felt her breath hitch in her throat and she

stopped her ranting and looked into the generals eyes.

"My dearest queen, I am most pleased to see you're concerned however it was a minotar who was taken down by your younger brother,

almost moments after the diminutive goblin hit my arm. It is just a minor cut, High King Peter forced me to have it looked at, once we

returned to camp. I must ask though that you allow me to please hold onto this scar, they are matters of pride to centaurs." Susan looked

at the centaur feeling her chest tighten, she was unsure if she should be taking the generals words as appreciation for her reaction or if

she should taken them as they sounded. Which sounded almost to her, as if he was patronizing her, a queen of Narnia? Oreius shook his

head once more, and cursed himself; he could almost see the thoughts racing through the queens head.

"Queen Susan, I know that you already understand the importance of scars to centaurs. I'm just… I'm ok, and I don't like you fussing

over me, I'm fine really." Susans eyes drifted to shyly look down, berating herself for her childish reaction and silently thanking Oreius

for saving her from what could have been a grave error. She glanced at there joined hands, swaying slightly, her mind drifted to the

thoughts she had given into earlier, the same ones that had nearly made her late for the evening meal. She imagined herself in his arms,

while he carried her to her chambers. The way he would feel pushed against her, and how his breath would feel along her neck. She felt

herself becoming hot; she wanted the centaur so badly it almost hurt. Her gaze shifted and she noted Oreius groan as he looked into her

eyes. It was almost like being on the Splendor again. Susans thoughts raced all in directions that were unbecoming of a queen, she was

certain it would not be the first time girls dreamed of, especially with the passionate beast in front of her. She shivered slightly at the

thought of what it would feel like, her whole body felt surreal, and she barely noticed when her brothers and sister called out to tell her

they were heading to the stables to look at a new unicorn colt. If they noticed her current situation, standing hands entwined with the

centaur general, they said nothing. She felt herself sub-consciously leaning forward. Her body moved slowly closing the gap towards the

centaur, moving as if to wrap her arms around his waist.

Soft clicking of claws brought Susan back from her day dreaming. She promptly felt Oreius drop her hands, and suddenly a feeling of loss

over her. Quickly shemoved to stand back further from the centaur, and smoothed down herdress.She sighed softly, wishing for the

lostsoothing contact with the male she was in love with next to her. Turning she looked down and saw Mr. Beaver waddling towards

them. In a way it was cute, at least to watch how the small animals moved just like the ones at the London Zoo back in England. As the

middle aged beaver reached the pair he stood up on his hind legs and bowed slightly to the queen. His expression was serious, and for a

moment Susan was taken aback, realizing once more just how human the little beast looked when speaking or using body langue.

"Your royal majesty, I must apologize for the interruption. General Oreius, there is an ambassador and a military attaché from Novi to

see you. He says that it is of the utmost importance and was quite distressed to discover you and the kings were away from Cair

Paravel." Oreius stood staring at the small brown haired mammal in front of him. For a slip second he considered step on the little

interruption, but decided against it. The royal family would be most displeased if he was to crush the beaver, although he often

wondered who one would fear the most the monarch's of Narnia or Mrs. Beaver if something was to happen to the slowly aging being

before him. He nodded to the beaver in understanding. When he looked up at Queen Susan he noted how her eyes seemed to be staring

through Mr. Beaver.

"My Queen, if you would please excuse me, I do believe duty once again calls. Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell your brothers of

this occurrence, thus allowing Mr. Beaver to show me to my visitor who I have no doubt will also wish to speak to High King Peter and

King Edmund as soon as our meeting concluded." Susan smiled softly up at the beast, and noted how he lowered his uninjured arm

allowing Beaver to quickly climb up and wrap around his shoulders. It was quite an amusing sight, and she fought back a laugh. She also

thought of how she wished to be Beaver wrapped around Oreius.

"Of course General, perhaps however we could met later this evening to discuss what occurred while you were gone." Oreius looked

confused for a moment, Susan the Gentle was not one for war stories. He smiled inwardly at the realization she wanted to see him,

unfortunately it would be unfair to require the queen to remain awake in till this meeting was over.

"I'm sorry Queen Susan; this meeting is likely to run quite late. I will almost certainly be required to remain while the ambassador and

attaché speak with your brothers. Perhaps we could speak tomorrow after breakfast is served to your family. I no doubt will be staying at

Cair Paravel this evening, and for the foreseeable future." Susan nodded at his words, depression was quickly settling in as the general

turned down her request. Her mind kept telling her, he was doing it for her own good, however her heart felt like he was turning her

down, never mind the fact that she would see him tomorrow after the dined with her siblings.

"That would be just fine General Oreius, I will visit your quarters after I have dined." Her words sounded unsure and frightened. The

idea of once more being in close private quarters with the general sending shivers up her spine.

She was so enthralled in her own day-dreams she did not notice Beaver glancing back and forth between her and Oreius, his tiny brows

furred in concentration. His little brain twisting around ideas that until only recently had appeared foreign in his mind about the general

and queen. Perhaps Mrs. Beaver was correct, and that would mean he'd lose the bet, and have to take her to the Lone Islands for a two

week vacation.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a second and makes my whole day brighter, but please no flames I can't take them ****after I get home from work. The more reviews I receive the faster I write, its just like encouragement. **

**Author's Note: You willall want to make sure you check out the next chapter, big changes are about to occur, good ****changes for the most part. Unless of course you don't like this pairing at which point I'm confused as to why your reading this, not that I mind or anything.**


	8. All the Worlds a Stage

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslan camp. However, there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I put on my ruby slippers, and click my heels three times, click…click….click…damn I got nothing, it all still belongs to the god known as C.S. Lewis, and Disney, who seem to own all.

**Important Author's Note: **_Ok, here it is the chapter everyone has waited for, please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I recently received a review that was in very poor taste on one of my other stories. It has really put a kink in my self-esteem about my writings. I'll admit the first half of this chapter is probably not my best work, but I was really wanting to get to the good stuff. I hope you all enjoy, even if you've read 'What You Leave Behind' I greatly suggest you don't skip any of this chapter, I've reformatted it, and added things._

_**Author's side note:** I would also like to thank Chelseypudge for her great encouragement as the main reason this chapter came out so quickly. Also I'd like to thank deep Umbra and SupernaturalKnight88 for the kind reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed my story, and continue to read on. I had never planned for 'the big scene' to take so long to reach. Origenally it was meant to be chapter 3 or 4, but I just flet that anticipation is such a great thing. If anyone has any ideas please e-mail me, I could use some at this moment._

**All the Worlds a Stage, We All Must Play Our Parts**

The next morning Susan had softly knocked on the generals' door, and asked him to join her down in the library. Her heart had been

ripped to shreds when he had told her that he would be unable to attend. She knew word had come that the land of Novi was in grave

danger but she had hoped she would be able to speak with him as planned.

By noon the following day, he had gone out with nearly twenty thousand troops, almost half of the entire active Narnian army. The next

week Susan was asked by Edmund if she would join him on an excursion deep into the Western Wood, as it turned out several dwarfs,

nymphs and other woodland creatures were refusing to work. They claimed that it was dangerous in the wood for them, with the final

group of the witches' army about in the forest, a group of ankle biters, which had been easily taken out by the griffons. Nearly a month

went by and she had not so much as spoken too, let alone seen the handsome centaur. Oreius was still able however to haunt all of her

dreams, and she often thought of the time spent on the voyage to the Trig an Islands. Susan was also careful to leave her ears open for any

word as to whether or not Insolate was coming for a visit. More times then not she had lifted a quill prepared to write the front, by had

always stopped herself. If was nearly seven weeks from the time Oreius had left when she again was able to see and speak to him.

* * *

Oreius approached the queen with trepidation; it had often been spoken of in camp what would occur if the young queen wed Racine. His 

heart always pounded hardest when this conversation began and he often left to spend the rest of the evening in his tent. He found himself

missing the queen, much more then would be considered proper. His mind would wander to all the things he could do with her upon

returning to Cair Paravel. The way her voice would say his name as he took her, how her face would flush from excitement, and how her

body would feel pressed naked against his form. He found himself wondering if she would scream in pleasure, or just merely whimper. He

knew that if the queen were to ever accept him into her bed and her heart he would be up the next morning at the first sign of the sun to

beg High King Peter for her hand in marriage. His heart would break at the realization that no matter how much he loved the queen she

would never wish to wed him, let alone her brother ever agreeing to such an endeavor. Slowing his pace, he came to stand before the

women he loved for the first time in nearly two months.

"General, I take it all went well at the field?" Her smile was enough to make him forget the troubles a relationship would cause and he

found himself returning her smile.

"The land of Novi will survive to come begging for our help another day." Susan found herself taken back by his direct humor. Normally

the general's humor was dry or none existent, the way he spoke raised her confidence level and she could not help but feel proud of

herself. Susan glanced down towards the floor; her eyes sliding over his body in what she hoped appeared to be a casual gesture.

"Before the night is over I suspect King Peter will have told you all about what occurred while we were gone, however it is my

understanding that you traveled with King Edmund to the Western Wood." Oreius could feel the hairs on his neck stand up as he watched

the queens eyes rake over his body. Taking a deep breath he decided he would had enough, if there was one thing that constantly being in

danger of death had taught him in the last month if was that he wanted her, and he'd have her. He moved to close the gap between

himself and the queen; it was a rough and quick move one the Susan had not foreseen. Quickly she moved backwards, fear engulfed her,

and it showed in her eyes, she knew she wanted this, she wanted it more then anything, she wanted to experience every part of the

centaur who continued to step forward, her back hit the wall and she suddenly was aware that he had step backwards rather then

forewords. His hands were covering his face, which was downcast.

"General?" the words sounded weak coming from the queen, she stared innocently up at the massive beast, she watched as he quickly

excused himself and moved swiftly down the hallway.

* * *

Once he reached his quarters Oreius found himself cursing his very existence. He was fool to believe for one moment that the young 

queen would want him. He recalled the fear in her eyes as he had moved forward to capture her lips, he wondered if he would have

stopped there or if he would have taken it to the next step. No matter how hard he tried the vision of her fear followed swiftly by the

worry in her voice as she had spoken his title sent him into a downward spiral of pain and discontent. His mind was traveling so quickly it

left him dizzy. Oreius moved and splashed water from a basin near his door onto his face, it was done, and it was over at least as far as the

gigantic centaur was concerned. He had made his final move and it had terrified the young queen, no longer would he treat her differently

from the rest of the monarchs. It would destroy him to stay away from her, to not feel her body near his, or listen to her sweet sultry

voice as often as he liked.

The centaur threw himself down in his large bed, had it been only after lunch when he had been searching for the young queen. He'd had

his mind set on wooing her, of telling her of his indefinite feelings for her, and at least he'd hoped on taking her to his quarters. By all

rights, even a normal Narnian subject would never have allowed that type of thing to occur, well any respectful Narnian female would not

have allowed him to take her so swiftly. His mind had gone through numerous scenarios none of them ending the way the situation had.

He knew he would no sleep that night as the queens frightened eyes stared into his, as she backed swiftly away from his massive and

imposing form.

The next morning he slowly prepared for the day, he stretched his muscular arms over his head and sighed. He had finally come to a

decision earlier in the morning, and if tore at his heart to think of its implications. Shaking his head, he'd need to speak with King Peter as

long as the High King agreed with his proposal he'd attempt to request Nicolette's presence, privately as soon as she arrived. The massive

creature knew that a proposition from him, head general of Narnian Army, and high advisor to High King Peter the Magnificent, would

not be turned down, especially by the Trigan Islands who were in desperate need of a strong tie with the sovereignty of Narnia. If he

couldn't have the women who haunted all of his dreams, both during the day and into the night, then he'd have a union, which would help

her crown and her realm.

* * *

Susan lay in bed, it had been nearly three weeks and ever day was more difficult to get through then the last. Oreius had approached her 

the day after he taken off, and apologized for his behavior. She had tried to tell him she had just been caught off guard and that she would

very much like him to try again but he had only cut her off, and walked away, his long tail swishing back and forth. She wanted him, and

she missed him. It was difficult to be so close to him and yet so far. To make matters worse the general and her brothers would one again

be leaving for the battlefield, the meeting this evening would finalize plans for them to go and help the Havenlands. Her heartbeat faster

in her chest, so much it nearly hurt. She pulled her shawl tighter around her slender form as she sat up and glanced out the window.

Outside she could see Peter and his wife Mariska walking along the Eastern Sea, they were holding hands and ever so often Peter would

put his arm around the princess consort and kiss her head. Susan sighed she wanted that. Mariska had commented yesterday at the evening

meal that Prince Racine would be arriving in three weeks, and with him would be a delegation of 43 for the state dinner and ball. The

Princess had smiled calmly and looked at her when she didn't input anything. Edmund had easily been left to comment how Oreius

appeared to be quite excited by the upcoming arrival of Nicolette. The gentle queen took a moment to look at the time. She noted that

she needed to get prepared for the meeting, her legs moved of there own accord, and she silently was glad that she would able to see the

general, and hear his strong voice. Something that had become an exceedingly rare occurrence in the past few weeks.

* * *

Oreius left the meeting with the kings and queens of Narnia intent on going to prepare himself to leave with the troops, and King Edmund 

at sunrise the next morning, with any luck, and by putting the small dwarfs on centaur backs, they should be able to meet up with General

Norbacca and the troops from Havenland, at the Hinter Pass, within two moons time.

He entered his chambers and removed his large leather covering, and swords. He began to stretch, his long, muscular arms moved high

over his back, and he began to consider taking a bath prior to this evenings dinner with the troops. He tore around quickly at hearing his

chamber doors being swiftly opened and slammed shut just as fast. He realized after a moment that the intruder was Queen Susan. Oreius

was taken back for a split second. It was quite unusual for the Queen to do anything of the sort, the few times she had sought him out in his

quarters, she had knocked, then had shyly asked him to please come to library down the hall. He thought something must be gravely

wrong for the monarch to come into his rooms at all, let alone without even a knock. Her hair was down, and her face flushed as if she had

ran nearly the whole way to his rooms. She was stunning, and it took all his power not to lift her into his strong arms, through her on his

large bed, and ravish her. He was cut from his thoughts, as the object of his fantasies began to speak.

"Why? Why must this happen yet again? I cannot take it general." Oreius was vastly confused by what the queen was saying. Just an hour

before she had been sitting in her chair looking over plans with himself and her siblings, agreeing with what was being said, and nodding,

apparently bored by the proceedings.

"Your majesty, if I may, the Havenlands supply our people with numerous different types of cures, ones that can not grow here within the

borders of your gracious kingdom." He quickly prepared to offer more of an explanation when she began to speak once more.

"It's not that, I don't think this war is unnecessary General Oreius. I do understand these matters, although my brother's seem to feel

otherwise. There is no desert in Narnia, in which several plants required to treat disease are located, blah, blah, blah." She turned

towards him, her lips quivering, the massive beast then noticed, her tall, slender, poised body appeared to by shaking slightly.

"I don't understand why, you, must leave… Oreius." The centaur froze at the sound of her voice, his heart was overjoyed by the apparent

meaning of her words, and the way she had said his name, his title noticeably dropped. His head however forced him to think about what

she was saying; it could mean nothing, perhaps just a mistake on her part. Although the gentle, perfect Queen did not make mistakes.

"I'm afraid your majesty, I do not understand what you mean?" One moment queen Susan was at least five feet before his form, the next

moment the centaur comprehended she was pushed flush against his form. Her lips felt warm, soft, and inviting as she reached up and

pulled his head down to hers. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to battle with hers, and grasped at his long hair with one hand,

whilst the other had run over the space on his back where man met beast. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, battling with his. Her

hands rubbed his body sensually. It drove him insane, his mind screamed at him that he needed to end this, it was not proper, he was not

properly attired, they were all alone his bed only an open door away, he was bare chested. He knew not stopping now would cause him to

lose his last shred of control. The thoughts flew through his brain; each one was forced away as Susan writhed against him making him

groan. Although this would not be the first time he had felt the companionship of a female, he was sure the queen had never held a man in

her bed, and had never been in the bed of a male, let alone a large centaur such as himself. He still had never felt the passionate, loving

want for a female that was now coursing through is veins. He felt himself beginning to allow his large form to show his need in a most

drastic way, all it would have taken is the right angle for her to have seen. After only a few moments of the glorious torment, Oreius

forced himself to break the kiss. Tenderly he moved the queen off her tiptoes, and far enough away, she was standing at arms length.

"Queen Susan, I am enormously flattered, however I must…" That was when he saw it; the tears, which had, began to fall along her

cheeks, her body gasping, as she tried to cover up her horror. Abruptly she pulled away from him; she cast her eyes towards the tiled

floor, her small hands smoothing out her forest green dress, the same hands that had brought so much pleasure moments before.

"I'm so sorry general. That was very forward of me, I understand if you did not want me too, it was my entire fault. I prey you are not

courting someone, for I may of offended you both. You keep your own life so private. Dear me, I hope Nicolette will not be angered, if

you are with her."

"My Queen, I fear it is I who have caused…" He was stopped mid-sentence as the queen interrupted his line of thought; her normally

confident voice wavered, tears streaming down her face, leaving salty tracks along her cheeks, and her lips.

"No, it is my fault; I am sorely put out with all that is going on, and the thoughts that you were to leave… me… again. General Oreius,

that this time there may be a beast, which defeats your powerful, skilled sword. That this time you may never return home, all that talk

of this being perhaps the greatest battle since we all fought Jadis. Now, I realize however the mistake of my directness was not a fault you

deserve, once more I am sorry, and hope I may not to have damaged any relations you may be carrying in your heart on the battle field."

Slowly he made to put his arms around her, to hold

her warm female body close to his, and help to quell her fears, of rejection. A rejection that was not actually there. He longed to tell her

it was her perfect face, thoughts of her body, and voice, which brought him home after each campaign.

Except the queen once again pulled away from him, mumbling about not being able to handle it. It was at that moment he realized she was

moving closer to the door which led to his bed, and then his mind had quickly and unfortunately returned to thoughts of her naked, with

his body towering over her. At the look of pure lust, and passion in his eyes Susan swung around quickly, causing her to realize where she

was moving, it was then she let out a slight hiccup. He froze in his spot; he now felt rejection bubbling in him. His mind screaming the

glorious, elegant queen had come to her senses, that he was a monster, a beast, not fit for a queen like many of the princes and kings that

had come to attempt to court her in the past. That was when he heard it; the words he had hoped every moment since he had first seen

her standing beside King Peter. They came in a rush tumbling from her lips perfect deep red lips. Lips that were presently covered in

salty tears.

"I love you General, I've tried not to, there are numerous reasons I shouldn't, and I do comprehend those facts. But I do love you Oreius,

General Oreius, I'm sorry; I shall never speak of it again, so as not to trouble you." The queen of Narnia raced out of his chambers, her

dress flowing behind her violently. The Great General of Narnia was left standing in his parlor, his eyes locked on where the queen had

just stood, his body frozen showing slightly what he truly thought of her actions and words.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter. But please no flames, I understand there **

**are probably several grammar mistakes. **


	9. Misunderstandings Have Started Wars

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslan camp. However, there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I put on my ruby slippers, and click my heels three times, click…click….click…damn I got nothing, it all still belongs to the god known as C.S. Lewis, and Disney, who seems to own all.

**_Important Author's Note:_ **Sorry this took longer then I expected guys, I got laid off from work. You'd think civil services like Police, Crime Scene Units, Firefighters, and Paramedics would be the last ones on the chopping block, especially around Detroit. But yet, were always no matter where I live, the first ones to get cut. The more advanced the nation the more they cut the one who protect them internally. What kind of crap is that? I was told they can't afford to keep me on because of my linguistics specialization. To help pick up the slack my fiancée is going to teach summer school, which should be interesting. But yeah so I've been pretty down in the dumps, and his family we went to see in Iowa made it worse by telling me a pretty little thing like me should be doing a 'normal' job not walking around dead bodies, and racing after murderers. Really tells me how much they listen when I tell them that the show CSI is not real, no matter how many people say it's all good, there are several terrible mistakes in it. Now that I've been able to rant for a moment, on with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter; the next one should be up by Monday. I just knew I was getting behind and want to make it up to you, so there will be lots of Oreius/Susan goodness coming soon. Oh and Lucy/Tumnus chapter of 'What you Leave Behind' is giving me a lot of trouble, but I'm trying really I am, I just can't write one I'm happy with.

**Misunderstandings Have Started Wars**

Oreius stood stunned, his whole form crackled with want and need. He swallowed hard, and carefully made his way to the slammed door.

Taking a deep breath the massive beast threw it open and moved out of his room. His heart stopped as his eyes spotted the queen racing

down the hallway, one hand holding her face, and the other trying to keep herself from tripping on the long gown. He felt himself shook

out of his euphoria and daze, his hooves began to swiftly move over the marble. Suddenly he found himself being stopped by the High

King, slowly he bowed to the highest monarch in the land. Every inch of his large form pleading with his mind to follow Susan, to ignore

the words from the kings mouth as he requested a meeting with the general, immediately. Against his better judgment Oreius followed

Peter into the office and leaned warily against the large mahogany desk. Peter moved to sit behind it, his eyes flashing with an emotion

Oreius had never seen before, and frankly would rather not see looking at him.

"General would you happen to know why my sister was running from your quarters in tears?" Peter turned and looked at one of his oldest

friends, not to mention his head advisor. The centaur uncomfortably shifted his weight between his four legs, arms balancing him against

the desk.

"My High King, I just feel I may have made a grave error, and would very much wish you permission to follow your sister and try to

rectify the situation." Peter glared at Oreius, never before had the centaur been so forward as to request his leave.

"General, you make it sound as if you did something that perhaps if told to another soul would cause… your downfall." Oreius's eyes flew

to meet with the kings, something within him snapped. He stood up straight; his eyes fell downward at the king. His stance gave the sense

of his incredible power, and strength. Peter felt himself for the first time since taking on the witch unsure of his movements and words.

He also realized suddenly exactly why Aslan had hand picked Oreius to lead his army.

"Your Royal Highness, I have requested permission to attend to Queen Susan." Peter fought down the torrid of emotions running through

him. He wanted to demand Oreius tell him exactly in detail what had occurred, while a stronger part wanted to tell him to stay away

from the gentle queen. Peter took a deep breath and stood. He placed both of his hands on his desk he leaned forward and looked upwards

into the eyes of the general.

"Go, but this is not finished, my sisters heart is not to be played with and I will remove you from your post if you show an inability to

make a stern decision about my little sister. I am not concerned with what the choice may be, but I warn you _old friend _do not allow your

physical feelings to run far with my sister without your emotion being in the same place. Desire and lust are not welcome in this castle

without there being a firm grip behind them within the heart." Peter turned effectively dismissing the large beast and heard the door slam

shut. He could feel his hands itching to throw something but his strict training led him to simply drop into his chair and close his eyes.

* * *

Susan flew through the castle, she had long ago kicked off her heels leaving them laying in the hall, and was now running bare foot over 

the marble, tears streamed down her face. She turned and cut through the gardens nearly running over Edmund who was having a

conversation with Mr. Beaver. She ignored her brother's yells for her to stop and finally reached her chambers. She collapsed on her bed,

after slamming her white door. The tears flowed down her face unstoppable, her hands running through her hair and over her face.

After a long period she sat up glancing in the mirror across her room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, tears still running down

her cheeks, and her hair was destroyed. She softly touched her red lips and sniffled slightly. She was heart broken and destroyed, she had

taken her last chance and it had failed miserably. Susan allowed herself to fall back against her bed, her hands folded on across her chest.

Every ounce of strength was gone from her slender form, she ignored the voices calling through the door from time to time asking if she

was alright or of needed any sort of assistance. Susan knew nobody would enter without first being told to do so by her, at least that's what

she hoped. In her mind she kept running through the events of the last few months, each incident where she thought her feelings were

reciprocated by the centaur. In her mind she couldn't find any of reason then that she had been stupid and so excited with the prospect of

Oreius feeling the same .She could recall nearly ever moment they had spent together as of late, was it just last night she had found her

mind changing the events so that they worked out differently while she partook in some rather un-royal like activities on her own. Her

mind traveled to a memory of walking through the gardens while staying on the Trigan Islands, she had been dressed in a traditional

Trigan dress, although it was not really a dress. A short light blue flowered skirt that fell just short of showing what one should not show

in public, a top that wrapped around her upper chest and had no sleeves in the same fabric as her skirt showed off her upper body. Small

sandals sat on her feet wrapping slightly up her thin muscular legs. She allowed herself to smile slightly allowing herself to become lost in

her memories.

_Flashback_

_Susan walked over the grass, sighing as she felt the cool evening breeze brush over her skin. Beside her Oreius walked, his legs moving as closely in sync with _

_hers as possible between there different species. She ran her eyes over him and found herself staring at his broad shoulders. It wasn't until she felt the _

_generals gaze upon her that she discovered her legs had stopped moving causing the centaur whose arm was joined with hers to come to a halt also. She felt _

_herself blush at under her gaze and wondered for a moment what it would be like to always be under that gaze, his eyes much softer then normal and he was _

_making her feel like she was beautiful._

_"Is everything alright my dear queen?" Susan felt herself shift, as she fought to come up with an answer. Her mind was stuck on the way he had said her _

_title. It caused a shockwave of want to slither down her spine and settle in her lower abdomen. She reached her unoccupied hand up and ran it over his upper _

_arm allowing it to settle just above the elbow. She wanted to jump him as she watched him shake a little at the touch, his hand moving to cover hers._

_"How could I not be fine general, after all I have marvelous company this evening and am quite as ease with everything going on here. This is absolutely _

_lovely, I'm just getting a slightly tired." Her eyes slowly rose to meet his, which she noted where raking down her body, halting at the realization he'd _

_possibly been caught. _

_"Would you like a ride my queen? It would be quite the honor." Susan contemplated the suggestion for a moment, there had been some talk about her coming _

_in on the centaurs back a couple weeks prior. She knew the traditions behind riding on a centaurs back. For proprieties sake she knew she should refuse, _

_however it sounded so good._

_"I would enjoy that very much General Oreius." He had smiled and helped her onto his strong back, this time taking his time as he walked rather then racing _

_back towards the castle. Susan wrapped her long arms around his chest and nuzzled her face into his neck. She swore she heard him moan at the contact by _

_kept quiet in case she was mistaken. His muscles had felt as good as the pulsed between her legs, slowly moving with each step. Susan adjusted herself so she _

_could feel move of the strong movement under her and sighed. Her legs she gently tucked against his sides and unconsciously had begun to rub them back and _

_forth, at first feeing Oreius stiffen at the movement. He reached down and took one of her hands that clung to his chest and massaging it softly._

_End Flashback_

She groaned recalling how it had been only moments later, just prior to when her lips would have been pressing soft kisses along his back,

that Nicolettes voice could be heard searching for the highest officer in the Narnian army. Her body had screamed at the lose as she had

forced herself off of the strong back, unsatisfied and begging for more. Her body and heart had screamed for her to grab the general and

kiss him, to place his hands on her, and beg him to give her a proper release. Susan could feel the uncomfortable beginning of want flowing

through her veins. Deep inside it made her sick that thinking of the creature that had only a short while earlier caused her so much pain

could still make her body react in the improper fashion which it was. To make matters worse it was unfair to Oreius, to think about him

in such a manor when he did not wish for her in the same manor although the way his body had reacted that evening made if appear

differently. She rolled over on her side and sighed, her eyes were just beginning to drift shut when she heard it, at first she believed it

was just her imagination but in the end she realized the voice she heard and strong pounding at her door were real. The voice was strong,

but she refused to answer, to allow herself to fall apart once more. She knew she should at least answer, tell him to leave her, or even

more so as she wished to enter, but she remained silent holding her tongue. Yet, the voice did not leave it continued to request entrance

into her chambers, her bed chambers, certainly the male outside realized how wrong that would be. Especially under the circumstances,

Susan shuddered at the thought of him being in her room, so close and yet so far from her bed. It brought back memories of their fight,

and how she had nearly requested he stay, begged would probably more like it. How she had nearly pleaded with him to take her, to show

her what it felt like to be properly loved by a male. Those memories kept her lips tightly shut, and she could feel the tears trying to flow

once more. The knock was persistent, and the voice becoming more pleading, yet the oldest queen of Narnia stayed silent, preying that

Aslan would allow her some peace.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and makes my whole day brighter. Please though no flames I can't take it ****after I get home from work. Also is anyone has any idea how to make the indents at the start of my paragraphs stick I'd be very greatful for the help.**

**Thank to all those who reviewed, from now I am going to try to personally respond to all those whose review. Special thanks to Deep** **Umbra for her great ideas. I am open to suggestions I am writing this story for you all out there and would love to hear what you would like to see happen, it helps get my brain going.**


	10. Sometimes Extreme Measures are Required

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslans camp.But there are many difficulties for a gentle queen and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I put on my ruby slippers, and click my heels three times, click…click….click…damn I got nothing, it all still belongs to the god known as C.S. Lewis, and Disney, who seems to own all.

**Author's Note: Ok people, sorry this took so long, I just wasn't happy with it and wanted it to be really good. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the BIG ONE, the one you've all been waiting for, so enjoy and please review it keeps me writing quickly. Originally chapters 9, 10, and 11 were all one but I decided to cut it up rather then make you all wait a extreme amount of time. So enjoy, and here it is the big time…**

**Sometimes Extreme Measures are Required**

"Your majesty, please open the door I feel I need to speak with you." Oreius felt his control slipping away as the minutes passed and Susan

did not open the large white door before him. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, and fought them back. Now was not the time to cry,

now was the time to get to Susan, to hold her and kiss her, and perhaps if she consented other things. He allowed his mind to fly to

different scenarios feeling his body begin to betray him once more. Finally he gave up, glancing down the hallway he allowed for his hand

to reach for the handle. It refused to turn, and he felt himself slightly shocked that the door was actually locked, was Susan that frightened

of him now, had his reaction seemed that terrible. Perhaps she thought he only wanted a quick romp in the bed before going off to battle

now that he knew her true feelings. He felt what little self-control he had left snap. His eyes glanced back and forth, looking down the hall

in both directions and listening carefully, when all he could hear was Susan soft sobs he'd had enough of the going around the bush with the

queen. She had professed her love to him, kissed him passionately, run her hands over his form, and he had only said he was very

flattered. Defiantly the wrong thing to say, something he had said in the past to females who wanted more then just that one romp with

him, and he wanted nothing more to do with. When he'd said it to Susan it was because he was unsure of himself, for once the strong self-

confidence he'd always had, the air of dominance constantly present had dwindled to almost nothing. The large beast shook his head

violently and snorted, before finally deciding to go through with what his mind was saying needed to be done. He turned with his back to

the door, and listened once more to make sure the queen was not standing near the entrance to her room. Then using his extreme

strength and agility he kicked his hind legs at the door, feeling a large weight lifted from him as the lock broke under his hooves, it swung

open the doors pounding into the walls. Oreius flung his head around to look towards the queens bed, his chest heaved from the built up

adrenaline and aggressive feelings of passion and hope coursing through his form.

Susan let out a startled scream like sound, and sat straight up in her bed. Her eyes flew towards her door, fear pounding in her heart for a

moment. At first, she thought someone had broken into Cair Paravel and was there to harm her, but she knew that Oreius had just been

standing outside and would never allow someone to hurt her. Her mind began to shut down as she spotted the colossal beast standing in

her doorway, the look in his eyes made her nearly swoon and rethink what she had thought happened. The euphoria was short lived

however, as the massive centaur made his way towards her after roughly shutting the door as best he could, crossing across the parlor and

into her bedchambers, smoothly swinging the bedroom doors shut behind him. His deep eyes were nearly black with an emotion the

young queen had seen several times in the eyes of her suitors, her heart pounded at their possible meaning. As he approached her, his

hooves pounding on the marble she was reminding of all the times she had seen him at his best, the way he had stood beside the four

thrones and glared at each suitor as the failed to receive her hand in marriage. Her mind recalled when one suitor had requested her as his

"principal mate", the man was about Peter's size and thought that he was about to obtain a most glorious prize as he had later put it.

Oreius furious at the action had drawn his swords and forced the man to his knees before her throne demanding he apologize for such

audacious ideas. She had been actually quite frightened at his actions, the way his eyes had darkened and how his body had towered over

the suitor whose name she could not recall. She felt that slight fear once more as her approached her, as he came close she allowed herself

to think once more of all the possible outcomes of this night. Her thoughts strayed for a moment to the fact he would be leaving in the

morning for battle, yet it only seemed to make her lust for the centaur greater. She slid her lithe form off the bed, and took a step away

from it, she watched as he froze for a moment as if she was his prey and he feared her skittish behavior. Oreius then continued to

approach her not stopping again until he stood just in front of her, his fore hooves inches away from her small feet.

Although he towered over her, she stared up into his eyes only then realizing how they were over foot above her own, unconsciously she

took a step back only for Oreius to grab her arm, strong enough to stop her but not to cause her any discomfort. His lips formed words,

but none of them fully registered in her mind, she felt him roughly tug her against his large form, his heart pounded in her ear and for a

moment, she feared that was it. It was then she felt herself pushed forcefully back onto her soft bed, then next thing she knew the centaurs

face was centimeters from hers, his breathing was deep, she met his gaze unsure how to react, confused for a moment at how he could do

such a bi-pied like maneuver. His eyes found whatever they searched for and his lips crashed down upon hers pushing her slim form back

into the soft bedding, his hands were everywhere, and after a moment of shock she began to slid hers over his strong back, and down

towards were man met beast. His lips left a trail of wet kisses up her cheekbone, his face nuzzling into her dark brunette hair.

"As I was saying my sweetest Susan. I am greatly flattered however I feel we should move this to more comfortable vicinity." The voice

was husky and strained; the feeling of his warm breath on her neck caused her body to arch into him, her mind flying through the words

barely able to make sense of them. Oreius moved his large hands underneath the queen's rear pulling her tighter against his form,

groaning at the contact feeling her warm female center pushed against his flesh, longing to feel her against his nether regions. His mouth

moved back to her lips, capturing them in a smooth kiss, trying to show all his feelings in the one movement. Oreius felt his legs nearly

give out as he felt the queens small foot rub softly between his hinds legs, and he pushed harder against the slender queen. He never

wanted this feeling to end, the feeling of need pounded through him pushing him closer to doing things he told himself that for tonight at

least he would not.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and it's makes me feel better all day, but please no flames. I can take it while I am **__**working but not when I come home in the evenings. Thanks for reading**_


	11. Given This, Taken That

**Story: **One Must Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author: **The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery: **Susan falls in love with someone who had been right at her side since entering Aslans camp.But there are many difficulties for a gentle queen

and a centaur general. Susan/Oreius.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I put on my ruby slippers, and click my heels three times, click…click….click…damn I got nothing, it all still belongs to

the god known as C.S. Lewis, and Disney, who seems to own all.

**Major Author's Note: **Ok, I know this took so long. I wanted to have this out almost two weeks ago but alas getting back in the swing of things took

longer then I expected. For those of you who haven't heard yet, I spent the last 2 ½ months or so in the hospital. I am happy to be back, and lucky to have

my life intact that's why I haven't written lately. I had a friend post a old chapter of my Eternity Ends Tomorrow but I didn't have anything for this story

and I was not even well enough to type on a computer, or anything of the sort. Least to say, I am not sure when the next chapter will be up although I am

hoping it will be in the next few days.

**Important: **Make sure you guys review, and any ideas feel free to send me a message and let me know. I have noticed that since I've been gone other

people have tried this pairing and it makes me feel really happy to have started a community of sorts. Would anyone join a Oreius/Susan group if I started

one on like myspace or something. Let me know if your interested.

**Given This, Taken That**

Susan groaned slightly as she felt the large male pull back from what they were involved in, his massive bulk landing beside her before his powerful arms

wrapped tightly around his tucking her as close as possible into his frame. Her legs wrapped with what she knew would become as his people would say

her mate, his hands ran along her spine and played with her hair. Susan felt warm and content for a moment before the questions once again began to

surface in her mind.

"Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" Oreius was thrown for a moment at the soft worried words of his queen, quickly he pulled her tighter to

him, once more nuzzling into her soft hair enjoying her scent.

"General? Oreius?" He felt the queen sit up slightly pulling up her partially torn dress covering the lovely flesh of her chest, and blocking her breast form

his view, leaving the centaur to wonder at what point the damage had occurred. He finally chose to simply leave the knowledge unknown and concentrate

on that she had said his name separately form his title, well sort of.

"My queen to go any further without proper…darling what I'm trying to say is it would be unfair to you… I mean I leave for battle in the morning, at first

light. You said yourself there is every chance I may not come back and it wouldn't be right for me to… defile you in the manner and basically destroy you

for any future chance you have at marriage. Not to mention there are several other reasons why we should not actually consummate a relationship…"

Susan raised her eyebrows slightly at the centaurs words trying to take them all in, and sort through them as fast her clouded mind could. When finally it

all connected in her head she flung so she was sitting fully up and stared at the male beside her with horror in her eyes.

"Your going to come back, you have to come back. Aslan would not be so cruel as to take you from me now. After all this time, this constant going back

and forth. Your what I want, I could never dream of being with another… " She could feel tears beginning to slowly trace the bone of her check. Oreius

pulled her back down to him, holding her tightly as she cried.

"As are you what I have always dreamt of my dear love, however should something happen while I am gone, you need to be able to continue on with your

life. We are not properly wed, and therefore should something happen to me after we mated as my kind would put it you would be unable to wed. It would

be greatly unfair to you... And Narnia herself should not be deprived of the celebration I am sure the Princess Consort and the High King will through

when you finally do find a suitor whom you all can agree on, be it me or be it another more human male." The centaur stopped speaking and looked away

for a moment his head continuing his inner monologue. For one of the few times in his life, all of which oddly incomputerate the beauty laying beside his

massive form, he felt weak and vulnerable. Susan grimaced at the generals logic. She knew he was all she would ever want and there would be no other if

something happened to him. She longed to tell him that Peter would agree to allow them to wed, and she didn't care if it had to occur tonight, all there close

friends and family were at Cair Paravel. She hated the thought of another night without his form lying with her in the extravagant bedchambers. Susan

couldn't recall the last time she had felt so warm and safe, with the exception of when she had been upon the Generals strong back.

"You are all I could ever dream of my gentle queen, you were in my foremost thoughts on the battlefield with your brother all those years ago. I am in love

with you Susan, I could never dream of having another in my bed." Susan smiled warmly forgetting the saddening thoughts that had been in her head only

moments earlier.

A voice down the hall caused both figures to jump. Oreius leapt to his hooves and stood before the bed listening intently. Susan stood behind him,

glancing at the doors to her bed chambers, she could hear voices calling her name on the other side and suddenly fear struck her, slowly her hand reached

out towards the chair and she swiped something off of it. Oreius however quickly walked and swung open the doors causing to Edmund and the beavers

to nearly fall over in fright. He stood tall and brave, his hands on either door as it flew to its place against the walls. The shadow that feel across him only

made him look more terrifying to the trio that stood in the middle of the foyer. Edmund moved forward at the realization of who is was opening his sisters

chamber doors, brotherly instinct taking over.

"General, what are you doing in my sisters chambers?… And what the bloody hell happened to the door?" Edmund stood trying to look as protective as

possible, he had never feared the general before with the omission of when he had been rescued from Jadis. But as the General turned his head slightly

towards the slim figure of Susan as she slid past him into her vestibule Edmund felt fear at what perhaps had been going on when he and the beavers

entered. For a moment he even considered the idea that perhaps the General whom had been chosen by Aslan had finally given into his more animal

instincts or something of that sort. Those thoughts were quickly brushed off though, Edmund knew that the giant powerful beast before him would never

move to hurt his sister, or any member of his family. It was a realization quickly followed by the fact that he discovered he was getting an odd look from

Susan. Deciding it would be safer to deal with the Head General rather then his elder sister, the Just King returned his attention to the creature before him.

"I heard a noise in the queens chambers and thought that I should investigate, however the door was locked and I was worried for the queens well being. I

felt it best to further investigate the matter when she refused to respond to my request of her well being." He stopped and glanced back at the young

queen who stood silently by the door her body hidden somewhat under a shawl she had swiftly draped around her slender form to cover her torn dress

and exposed body.

"You raced through the gardens in such a fright Queen Susan, we thought it best to check on you. Your brother was very worried when your door had

been thrown off its hinges. However had we known the General was already in control of the situation…" Mr. Beaver stopped at feeling his wives arm

drape softly on his, her eyes were filled with worry and a strange look of enduring understanding as Edmund glanced between the pair and turned to go.

"I suspect you will still be prepared to leave in the morning for the Hinter pass General?" Oreius nodded softly, his eyes never leaving Susan. If the young

king wished it he could have the General stripped of rank and sold into slavery in a far off land without the High Kings permission like a execution. Still he

held his ground and hoped for the best, he had just won his queen in a manor of speaking and he refused to lose her so hastily.

"Well in that case then seeing as how my sister appears alright, are you alright Su?" The young monarchs eyes showed concern for his elder sibling and a

slight fear of what had been going on.

"I'm fine Edmund I'm just a little riled from planning the ball, and what with prince Racine coming and all the things that must happen. Then you men going

off to war yet again, well it just got to me is all. I believe after some food and a good nights rest I should be fine." Susan smiled gently at her brother,

hoping he left the situation at that. Edmund nodded at his sister and turned once more, Mr. Beaver followed quickly behind. Mrs. Beaver was left looking

at the pair from where she stood, her height although not even to Susan thigh was used to full stature.

"General its best that you follow King Edmund, and go to check on the troops as was your originally plan for this evening. As it is also King Edmund, and

my husbands plans for this evening I suggest you try to avoid speaking of this matter. I feel as the maternal figure to the throne I must go have a talk with

the young queen Susan. I will speak with you tonight General Oreius, now go." With that it was made clear the giant centaur general, who caved to

nobody, and gave in to know threat was dismissed by the small beaver. Oreius made fast to look at Susan, offering a small nod and half smile, one he

hoped went unnoticed be the aging beaver before him and was off through the door. Mrs. Beaver turned her attentions to the young beauty before her and

shook her head slightly, clicking her tongue as she did. Young ones, they never knew when to give in, and when they did it was always at the worst of

times.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment and it's makes me feel better all day, but please no flames. I can take it while I am working but not when I **_

_**come home in the evenings. Thanks for reading**_


End file.
